Effervescent Glow
by jjellybeans
Summary: I DARE YOU TO READ UP TO 3 CHAPTERS. On her 21st birthday, Ino wakes up in an unfamilar room, and there he is. The real Minato Namikaze; living, breathing, & staring at her like a vampire about to devour his prey. What will happen if the irresistable blonde hokage, and Konoha's finest blonde kunoichi end up in the same world? Blondes have more fun. Rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto. I wish I did... the things I'd do to him. LOL**

**First fanfic, just trying to work on my writing skills.**

The dawn sunlight streamed in through her window, and kissed her skin with the sweet morning heat. She cracked her cerulean eyes open and turned her body towards the window, stretching out her arms and gave out a satisfied yawn. From where she was laying, she could see the sky and clouds in beautiful pink and orange pastel colors. She estimated that it could be nine in the morning. There were a few perks about waking up so incredibly early. Seeing a beautiful sky, and feeling no need to rush out of bed.

"I turn 21 today..." she thought silently.

Her peaceful moments were soon diminished as she heard her father knock on her bedroom door.

"Wake up sweetie! Your mother and I have a surprise for you!" he called out with a strangely cheerful voice.

She groaned and rubbed her eyes lazily as she slowly sat up in her bed.

"Come in," she yawned as she ran her fingers through her long platinum hair.

With an eager smile, her father poked his head from behind the door, and slowly walked in hiding what seemed to be a small box behind his back. Her mother followed lovingly, hiding a giant bouquet of flowers behind her petite form. Her father stepped aside and allowed her mother to proceed in brushing Ino's hair out of her face and giving her a quick kiss on her forehead. "Happy birthday sweetheart!" her parents said in unison. Ino was delighted to see her mother made no mistake on putting together a bouquet of her favorite flowers. Ino brushed the bouquet to her lips and inhaled the mixture of their sweet scent, and smiled. "Thank you mom, I'm surprised you even added orange blossoms in here!" They were Ino's absolute favorite.

"Pumpkin, your mother and I have something for you," her father said as he laid a hand carved wooden box onto Ino's lap. She slowly lifted the box towards her face and admired the fine details. "It looks so vintage," she giggled.

"Well go on, open it," her father said with a smile.

Ino carefully lifted the lid, and her eyes widened. "What a beautiful necklace!" she gasped. The thin gold chain sparkled and glimmered as it was exposed to the morning light. Ino traced the pendant with her fingers, then wasted no time in putting the necklace on.

"They say it survives through time, whatever that means. No one really knows exactly where it came from. Your grandmother left it under our care when she passed. We want you to have it, Ino. Your mother and I always felt that there was something special about this necklace, like it has a significant history. Take good care of it. Who knows, maybe it has special powers to help you find a decent husband!" her father laughed.

"HA HA, very funny daddy. But thank you, I'll take good care of it."

-/

Later that night, she stepped into her room and kicked off her heels. She had a great time celebrating her 21st birthday at the club with all her friends and everyone she knew. She was grateful that even Guy sensei was there with Kakashi and the rest of them. It would have been a disaster with Hurricane Lee making his appearance and drinking the wrong "water." She shuddered at the mere thought. At least her birthday with her loved ones was as glamorous and wonderful as she imagined. She was grateful to be able to make it home to shower and bring her night to a close.

After she finished showering and putting her clothes on, she sat on her desk in front of her mirror and began brushing her long blond strands to perfection. As she stared into the mirror, she admired the necklace that embraced her neck. The pendant was a beautiful crystal with an enchanting blue color. "Smoky eye shadow would go perfect with this," she announced happily. She pulled out her make up box and began testing her theory, gently brushing her eyelids with a blend of silver and charcoal. She proceeded with lining her eyes with jet black eyeliner, and mascara, bringing out the fierce sky blue in her eyes. After evening out her skin to perfection, she applied just a light amount of neutral peach lip color. "Perfect!" she squealed herself.

"Sweetheart, do you have a minute?" her father called out from behind her door.

"Come in dad," Ino called back.

Her father opened the door and walked in cautiously and respectfully. "Playing with your face paint again?" her father said with a frown.

"It's not facepaint DAD," Ino scoffed. "That weirdo Kankuro from Suna wears that weird crap. I'm just testing my makeup for tomorrow. It'll contrast great with the necklace you and mom gave me," she grinned.

"About the necklace, sweetie, there is something I failed to mention to you." he said in a low tone.

Ino could sense from his tone of voice that what he needed to say was serious.

Her father closed his eyes for a moment and stared directly into hers intently, "There was something your grandmother told me before she died," he spoke into Ino's mind.

"Why are you speaking with our mind jutsu?" she questioned back.

"This is serious, I can't afford to let anyone hear what I am about to say. Not even your mother, I do not want to concern her."

"Okay, what is it?" she asked.

"Well..." her father began, "your grandmother told me that the necklace is almost a hundred and fifty years old. The pendant itself is sensitive to certain chakra. Although it is merely harmless in your possession, the fact that it can absorb even the slightest amount of chakra is cause for concern. You must be careful not to deliberately infuse your chakra into the pendant, you don't know what might happen. Just protect it, and do not let it fall into the wrong hands. There were rumors that it granted the desires of those who possessed it. She told me that although having it can be a blessing, its misuse can destroy one's future. I don't completely understand her meaning, but it's something you should know." he warned.

"That's kind of creepy Dad. It sounds more like a myth," Ino mumbled.

"Hush, Ino!" her father scolded. "One more thing. With our family being mind control shinobi, you must not sleep while wearing it. Remember Ino, we release all kinds of chakra through our minds as we dream, so don't be careless." he added.

"Well, something so beautiful can't possibly 'destroy one's future' like they said Daddy! That's a little overkill on its so-called 'legend.' It's probably something a seller told the previous owners to intrigue them into buying it, and the story got passed down to grandma. But okay, don't worry about a thing! I will take good care of it and I'll just take it off when I sleep or something." Ino assured with a childish grin.

"You're 21 and an adult now. Prove to me that you can be responsible, sweetheart," her father said slowly.

"You don't have to worry dad." she assured.

"Alright, goodnight pumpkin." her father said and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head before leaving her room.

"Niiiiight!" she chimed.

Ino sat and listened for the sound of her father's footsteps to distance and fade down the stairs, and she tiptoed over to her window and quietly slid it open. She sat on her windowsill and brought her knees to her chest. She breathed in the crisp night air as she gazed at the all the glimmering night lights of the village, daydreaming of one day meeting her Mr. Perfect. She is 21 afterall, and none of her previous relationships have ever worked out. Off to the distance, she looked over to the mountain of the five hokages of Konoha. Next to Tsunade, she saw the Fourth Hokage's face and took in his delicate features. It was the first time she really paid actual attention to his facial structure.

"Wow. Naruto's father was so incredibly handsome..." she ogled, "I'd choose him over Sasuke any day!" she stuck up her nose and declared to herself bitterly. Turning to gaze at the fourth Hokage's face once again, her eyes saddened and she sighed solemnly. "Why can't there be sweet, hot looking guys like him nowadays?" she wondered. "Maybe if I lived during the fourth or third hokage's time I would actually find Mr. Perfect, instead of these low lives I've wasted my time over." she remarked. She then hopped gracefully off of her windowsill and made her way into her bed, digging her face into her pillow. The opaque moonlight flooded into her room as the cool breeze whispered through her curtains. Then there was nothing but stillness.

"Yondaime..." she murmured as she slipped blissfully into a deep sleep.

The pendant began to glow.

-/


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry for the wait! To not cause confusion, it switches from Ino's point of view to Minato's. Review if you want, but fave and follow! It keeps me going.

**I do not own Naruto. Or Minato. The things I'd do to them if I did..**

Her eyes shot open and she sat up in the middle of the darkness. The night gave her a strange feeling she couldn't explain, and everything seemed...a little too quiet. The air around her was incredibly thin, which gave her a feeling of uneasiness. As her eyes adjusted to the darkness, she looked around anxiously and took in her surroundings. "Where the hell am I?" she cried as she hastily swung her legs over to the side of the bed and stood, staring at the room in shock. Her hands covered her gape as she realized all the remnants of her room were nonexistent. The room was completely transformed and so...unfeminine.

It was impeccably well managed, with nothing truly decorative to accentuate its dark neutral colors. Behind her was a large window with midnight blue curtains, and snuggled against it was the giant bed she had recently occupied. Next to the bed was a wooden nightstand with a single lamp, a few unread scrolls and what she guessed to be a kunai. The room had a light, misty, evergreen scent with a hint of spice that miraculously calmed her. Near the door was a coat rack, which held two large Konoha jounin vests.

"Huh? Konoha vests? Who's room am I in? It must be Sai's," she thought to herself. She focused her gaze outside of the large window, and recognized the Hokage mountain instantly. "Phew! Good. At least now I know I'm still in the same village, but how in the world did I get here?" Ino wondered. Suddenly, her eyes widened and she unexpectedly forgot how to breathe. The Hokage mountain was in fact there, but beside the fourth hokage, was nothing; As if Tsunade was never hokage at all.

Just as she was about to scream, she felt a new chakra signature suddenly appear. She silenced herself, and realized this chakra was not Sai, or anyone she knew. Although this chakra was practically dormant, it was strong. Immensely strong. So much to the point that it frightened her. She grabbed the first weapon her hands could find. It was a strange kunai with characters inscribed on the handle, and it had three sharp extended edges. She tightened her grip and hid herself in the shadows underneath the bed, slightly trembling. She listened for the individual, and completely masked her chakra. She could hear the front door from a distance opening painfully slow. She listened as footsteps emerged into the livingroom, and the door closed with a soft click.

From the crack of the bedroom door she could make out a tall slim figure, with spiky hair and what seemed to be a cape swaying delicately behind their feet as they walked down the hallway. The person did not bother turning the bedroom lights on as they hung their cloak onto the coat rack and expertly navigated their way from the room down the hallway. She could make out from the hazy darkness that this was a man. She could see it in the way he slipped out of his vest and long sleeve shirt as he walked towards the bathroom to his left. Suddenly he paused, turning his head slowly to the right. Ino's heart stopped.

"Please don't find me, please don't find me!" she begged with her inner voice, feeling a bead of sweat drip down one of her bangs. The moment that seemed to last an eternity finally passed, and the man indifferently entered the bathroom. She heard clothes thud onto the bathroom floor and the shower turned on. Ino confirmed that this was her chance to escape. As swiftly and quietly as she could, she snuck towards the large window and slid it open, barely making a sound. She planted her right foot on the windowsill and attempted to leap into the moonlit night. To her dismay, pair of strong arms hooked around her waist and yanked her back into the darkness of the room. "Just where do you think you're going?" said a deep, silky voice.

Ino fluidly slipped lower into the man's grasp and elbowed him in his most delicate area. The man let out a restrained grunt and retaliated by flipping her around and pushing her down roughly onto the floor. Her back thudded against the cold wooden floor and she hissed in repugnance. She continued to fight back, desperately clawing her way out of his grasp until she felt something piercingly cold against her throat. It was accurately placed right against her jugular vein, and her entire body froze. The window redefined the man's silhouette as he straddled on top of her with his strong legs. One of his hands pinned both of her hands above her head and his other hand held the kunai oppressively against her neck. Ino gritted her teeth and shot a menacing glare at his cold, deep blue eyes. He lowered his face dangerously close to hers and spoke again.

"Who are you, and what are you doing in my room?" he asked in a frighteningly calm voice.

All that answered him was her chest heaving up and down, her pants of frustration the only thing breaking the silence within the entire room. She stubbornly struggled against his hold, the man remained unyielding. He quirked an eyebrow up at her intrepid strength, it was as if she refused die by his hands without putting up a fight. In her eyes, the darkness began to clear, slowly revealing the mysterious man's face. They were so strikingly familiar. Those bangs... those lips...Those luminous eyes...Almost looked like Naruto; An older, more mature Naruto. And he was topless, on top of her. Oh my God...She inhaled sharply and as it all came crashing down on her.

"Yo-yon...dai...im-m-me..." she gasped. Then a shrill scream followed her open lips. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

With no regard to whether she would inflict life threatening gashes all over her throat, she squirmed and resisted against the man's hold. He tightened his grip on her hands and body and shifted the kunai away from her neck.

"Answer my questions!" the man demanded.

Ino stared at his piercing blue eyes in horror.

"Y-you're him! You're the fourth hokage! Naruto's dad! You're alive! O-or I'm dead! OH MY GOD! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" she shrilled as she continued her helpless scrambling.

"What on EARTH are you talking about you crazy woman?! You're not dead! And I am NOT the father of anyone's son! It's impossible!" he yelled.

As soon as the word "impossible" registered through her head, Ino stopped and raised an eyebrow at the golden blonde. Her eyes traveled down his body and back up and she held back a laugh.

"You mean to say you're the hokage and you're STILL a virgin?!" Ino giggled in disbelief.

Before she could intake any air to laugh, she was abruptly pinned to the wall next to the window, the tall hokage towering over her as he pressed his body threateningly against hers. It all happened so quickly she didn't know which way was up or down. She held her breath when he dipped his head down and brushed his lips behind her earlobe. His lips slightly parted as he was about to speak and his soft breath sent chills radiating down her spine.

"I would be very careful if I were you," he warned in a deep husky voice. "You are not dead, and neither am I. I am real. Very real. Just as real as you are. If you think this is a dream, I can easily turn it into your worst nightmare. Don't test me, woman. You don't want to know what I am capable of."

They were pressed so close together that Ino could feel his tight ripped abdomen against her back. She felt his elevated heartbeat through his hard chiseled chest, like the bass of her favorite music. All his muscles were so deliciously firm, Ino thought. He was so tall, it was intimidating and almost...arousing. His scent was spicy, clean, and sensual. He was a strong shinobi, one to be feared, and she wanted to feed his anger like a flame. It gave her a masochistic thrill. The way he forced her to succumb to his orders, she felt as if she was consumed by his entire being. This had to be a dream, or the best erotic nightmare. What could she possibly lose? He wasn't real. Neither was any of this, she concluded. So might as well enjoy it.

She leaned her head back against his broad shoulder, reaching her arm over their heads and caressed the back of his neck. She then pulled his head down forcefully and angled her head to whisper sweetly into his ear. "I would be careful if I were you, Yondaime-_kun_." she emphasized mockingly. "Even if you tried, you could never handle a girl like me." And she nibbled his earlobe. As if he burned himself in her touch, he jerked back and staggered backwards with a perplexed look on his face. Never had he expected a girl to have such confidence and little fear. . It is as if she challenged the very essence of his masculinity. She wouldn't back down, and if she did have fear for him, she was damn good at concealing it.

"What's wrong Yondaime-_kun_?" she said in her high, innocent voice. "Are you so virgin and inexperienced that you've never even touched a girl before?" she taunted and guffawed as she put a hand on her hip. She smirked and used her other hand to flip her hair over her shoulder. The Yondaime's eyes narrowed and darkened into a gaze of murderous intent. She was playing with fire and she knew it. He advanced towards her never breaking eye contact, an ominous expression hardened on his face. Her arrogance began to dwindle. As he came closer and closer, she stepped back slowly until she was met with the wall again with a light thump. Her fear was growing more evident, and her adrenaline was rushing throughout her body. In an effort to continue her bluff, she egged him on again. "Did I hit a soft spot there, Yondaime-kun? Did I hurt your feelings?" she tilted her head and innocently blinked her long eyelashes at him. She smiled and scoffed. "It's probably cause you don't even like women, huh? You must be ga-"

Before she could finish, she was cut off by his hand slamming her mouth shut. Her eyes widened and she whimpered in shock. Once again she was backed up against the wall, staring up at him, held captive in his overwhelming presence. "A beautiful woman like you should learn to keep your mouth shut," he growled, "I would hate to destroy that pretty little face of yours."

He was angry. No, worse than angry, he was pissed. As much as she hated to admit it, she may have regretted what she almost said. Ino had pushed him just a little too far. She felt most fortunate that he didn't slice her to pieces right where she stood. She didn't know what came over her. Her knees began to weaken and tremble, then his voice broke the silence.

"Now answer my question, kunoichi. Who sent you? Were you sent from another village to assassinate me?" he interrogated.

He slowly removed his hand from her gaping mouth to allow her to answer and pressed it against the wall. She didn't speak, she only froze and anticipated what he might do next. Ino was trapped, with both of his hands on either side of her face. His lips in a firm frown and his eyes shooting daggers into her very core. The moonlight illuminated over her skin, and he noticed the slight change in color in her crystal blue eyes. Each dark eyelash expertly curled, creating the sharp haze of seduction with every blink. They were like looking into endless pools of divine waters. He noticed the perfect narrowness of her nose, and the blush on her symmetrical face. He felt a tinge of guilt as he saw the full, rosy pink bottom lip part and slightly tremble in fear. The way her long hair wildly fell around her face and collarbones made her look so innocent, carefree, and yet, so devious.

His eyes unconsciously traveled down her long beautiful neck, and took in the view of her surprisingly large chest. They were perfectly round and pronounced, a nice large size, but not too massive for his tastes. He secretly spazzed at the sight of her incredibly toned stomach. This woman evidently knew how to maintain her beauty. He loved how her attire teased and accentuated the curvatures of her frame. The amount of exposure of her skin, including her risque fishnets were just enough to bring any man down to his knees at her leisure. His eyes didn't stop discovering. The way her waist slimmed and swelled at her hips and led down to her endlessly long legs almost drove him insane. Only a skilled, attentive kunoichi could have such an ideal figure like this. It has been a while since he has seen a goddess like woman so confidently borderline exposed up close. Never had he fallen victim to the visual shock of a woman before. But she was a pain in the ass, and incredibly feisty. Maybe that would be an amazing thing in other aspects, he noted.

Suddenly he felt a slight shift behind the zipper of his pants. They were starting to feel tight. Oh...no. My body is acting on it's own! Shit shit shit shit SHIT! He panicked and began cursing every vulgar word he knew in his head. Why did he have to gawk at her? How could this be happening at such a critical moment?! He couldn't let her see this, and he had to think up a plan, fast.

He grabbed Ino's shoulders and whipped her around, facing her to the opposite direction from him. "WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING YOU-" Ino stopped in mid sentence and felt a gust of air from under her. Instantly the wall was gone. She saw a ring of clouds disperse around her as she fell onto gravel. She was no longer in the room, facing the wall. Now she was on a very familiar road. In front of her she recognized the Konoha gate, leading to the outside world. She gasped and turned around to search for the blonde hokage but he was nowhere in sight.

"I'll let you live for now, kunoichi. Consider yourself lucky. You are the first enemy of mine that I will allow to live. Keep heading south from this gate and you'll find your way from Hidden Mist. Go back to where you came from, and never come back. This is your last warning." his voice echoed throughout the night. She then heard a quick swish sound, and his chakra was completely gone.

"This isn't real," she assured herself. as she stood up and dusted off her deep purple skirt. Her knees were still weak and quivering with fear. She has never gambled with death before. Just moments ago, her life was at the mercy of his hands. She shuddered at the mere thought. "This is all just a dream that is hard to wake up from." she whispered breathlessly, her entire body tingling and her face burning hot from her encounter with the hokage. How could she feel such excitement from this? How could he make her feel so... alive? It feels so real - but it can't be. He is supposed to be dead and he doesn't truly exist in this world. Ino frowned and she began pinching her cheeks and closed her eyes as she wished for her escape. "Wake up... wake up!" she whispered. "This is getting dangerous! Please wake up now, Ino!" she begged inwardly.

A few moments later she peeked open her eyes, and nothing.

She was still out in the cold, with red cheeks, standing alone under a streetlight near the Konoha gate. The hokage's touch imprinted on her skin and his cold blue eyes lingering her mind.


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter may be a bit disturbing for some readers. It's a bit shorter, but I didn't want to keep you waiting! **

**I do not own Naruto. **

"What am I going to do?" she contemplated solemnly. She came to terms with the fact that she is stuck back in time, with absolutely nothing and nowhere to stay. No way in hell was she going to actually listen to the Yondaime's orders. She didn't care who he was. Ino Yamanaka listened to no one. She turned on her heel and began walking back towards the village. "Maybe I should go find Shikamaru's place. The Naras are genius enough to figure out a way for me to get back," she concluded. She proceeded to the most discreet route as possible; the road Shikamaru would usually take to avoid anything, and anyone. After all, he never wanted to be bothered, and she needed to stay low key from the hokage for a while. She passed by a few run down buildings and houses she had never seen before. This area seemed like it has seen better days. Up ahead, she could make out the large Nara residence hidden among the forest. Although it was still a good 10 minutes away.

Ino felt the air around her shift. She sensed a slight wave within the leaves of the tall trees. It was not like before, when the fourth Hokage's presence was around her. This was different, and a bit more sinister. The hair on the back of her neck raised on end and her instincts told her she wasn't alone. Ino quickened her pace towards the forest. She needed to get out of there fast, and without revealing her knowledge of being pursued. She was abruptly intercepted by 3 large men that landed in front of her and she jumped back. From the looks of their clothing, they weren't ordinary civilians. They were shinobi, and the symbols on their headbands indicated that they were from the Sound.

Ino grasped the Yondaime's strange kunai from her pouch and got into her defensive stance.

"Well well well... what do we have here?" announced the middle shinobi an a deep, unattractive voice. He was very large, like a hairless bear standing on his hind legs. His muscles unpleasantly large and his face scruffed with untamed hair.

"What do you want? And why are you here?" Ino replied aggressively tightening her fist around the kunai.

"Oooh, she's a fiesty one. Let's take her." the scrawny shinobi on his left suggested eagerly.

Ino's eyes narrowed into fine slits and she clenched her teeth.

"We have traveled to plenty of villages and had our share of trying out different...women." the man grinned as continued, "But you, whore, are too irresistible to pass up. How about you show us a good time, kunoichi?" he smiled through crooked teeth and the other two men snickered.

"Go to hell. You better get the hell out of my way before I castrate every single one you sons of bitches and make you eat your dicks for dinner!" she screamed with venom.

The large shinobi chuckled. "I always heard that Konoha sluts sure are hard to get. But seeing as you walked so willingly into our midst...let's have ourselves some fun, shall we?" he smiled as the other two repulsively licked their lips.

Ino swiftly jumped onto the building wall and launched herself directly towards the middle man, aiming at his throat. The other two simultaneously began forming hand signs and her vision began to blur. Just before she reached him, the other two except the larger man, disappeared. She felt two pairs of arms grab her and she was thrown to the ground. One of the two shinobi cast a glowing rope that snaked around her ankles and another bound her wrists together.

"Get the fuck off of me you bastards!" Ino seethed. She tried to resist with all her might until she felt her chakra getting absorbed. The scrawny shinobi gagged her mouth with a cloth to muffle her profanities.

"Too bad we don't take 'no' for an answer, kunoichi," said the ape looking shinobi as he stalked towards her squirming form. "Those ropes that are binding you helpless absorb your chakra the more you struggle," he sneered as he picked her up roughly and swung her over his shoulder.

"Good job men," he praised wickedly and they took off into the thick forest. As her chakra slowly faded, the last thing she saw was blurred leaves, and she slipped into unconsciousness.

Ino jolted up when she was hastily thrown onto a bed. "Oh no! I've been kidnapped! I'm out in the middle of nowhere! " she screamed in her head. The two men each grabbed one of her wrists and tied it to either side of the bed post. Into began to scream at the top of her lungs. Never had she been so helpless and defenseless. Where was Chouji and Shikamaru when she needed them?

The large shinobi began taking off his gear and made his way onto the bed. He spread her legs apart and positioned himself between her thighs. The other two proceeded to brutally rip her clothes off and threw them into the nothingness of the room. They began groping her, and sucking harshly on her neck as the larger one leered at her. He twirled the kunai she was holding around his finger and watched as she was mercilessly being violated. He then ripped her bindings open with little effort and shamelessly drank in the sight of her large round breasts.

Ino resisted desperately, tear drops running down the sides of her eyes. He leaned forward to her face, and she smelled his atrocious breath as he ridiculed her. "It's okay to scream. After all, no one will ever hear you." And he cut the cloth off of her mouth. Ino shrieked and begged for them to stop. She didn't want her virginity to be stolen from her, it was the only thing that was truly hers. Unmoved, the large man cupped one of her breasts painfully with his rough clammy hands and began kissing her sloppily, swallowing up her screams. The other two shinobi yanked at her skirt, and undressed her until she was fully nude.

"Of all the women I have raped, I have to say, you kunoichi sure are the tightest!" He cackled as he reached into his pants and prepared to take her for himself.

"I can't believe this is happening," she thought to herself. "Please...someone..." Her tears burned her eyes spilled down her face.

As he ripped off her lace underwear to penetrate her, there was instantly a flash of yellow and white.

Ino opened her eyes, she glanced down and saw someone land behind the large shinobi. The air around him dispersing, and a white cape with red flames gracefully falling down along his back. There he was, the fourth hokage, crouching behind the larger man, with his kunai now in his own hands.

All the men looked at the hokage in horror. "I-i-it's h-him! It's the-th-the...Yellow Flash!" they gasped.

Without moving, the Hokage glared malevolently at each trembling man directly in their eyes. His royal blue eyes slowly moving from one man to the other, dark and thirsty for blood. In the blink of an eye, he was crouching over Ino, facing her. He stabbed the smaller men simulataneously right on the apex of their legs and they let out a cry of agony. He finished them off by slitting their throats and they went down in a loud thud, gagging through their blood.

The large shinobi watched horrified as the hokage quickly glanced over his shoulder and narrowed his eyes at him. He was next.

Instantly, the hokage appeared in front of the shaken man. He rushed forward and slammed him against the door by his neck. He lifted the man's entire body up effortlessly, extending just one arm. His fingers tightened around his neck and he began to gag violently. The hokage then jabbed his kunai into the his male part and he let out a screech of searing pain.

"It's okay to scream," the hokage jested, "after all, no one will ever hear you."

The large shinobi's eyes widened into perfect circles as he heard his own words being spoken out of the hokage's mouth. The hokage then tightened his grip around his neck and relentlessly stabbed him in the heart and turned the blade slowly. The man squealed uncontrollably for a moment, and went limp. The hokage released his choke hold and watched the lifeless body slide down the wall and loudly slam against the floor.

Ino whimpered, and the tall blonde looked up at her. He blushed at the sight of her naked body, and respectfully looked away. He took his cape off and swiftly appeared by Ino's side, covering her exposed body with the cape. He infused chakra into his kunai blade and cut through the glowing ropes, making them evaporate. Sobbing, Ino held his cape against her chest and continued to cry. The hokage's face softened as he scooped his arm under her legs and picked her up gently. She snuggled into his chest and clutched onto his vest for dear life. With a light swish, they too, evaporated into thin air.

**Thank you for reading! Please review , it keeps me going. :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't think this is the best, but I'll try keeping it interesting! Please review and follow!**

**I do not own Naruto.**

The hokage landed smoothly onto the wooden floor of his room. He walked over to his bed and carefully laid Ino down. She sat up slowly, hiding her face behind her hands and continued to cry softly.

"I had a feeling you would be stubborn enough to do the complete opposite of what I said," he whispered. "You're untamed, outspoken, and down right insane. My instincts told me you would get yourself into trouble. I'm grateful you had my kunai with you, or else I never would have found you," and he smiled encouragingly.

Ino looked up at him through her wild long bangs and she snapped. She drew back her hand attempted to slap him. He jerked back and quickly caught her wrist, his eyes looking slightly perturbed.

"What was that for?" he questioned.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" she screamed. "WHY DID YOU LEAVE ME ALONE BY MYSELF?! HOW COULD YOU JUST ABANDON ME?! I'M NOT AN OUTSIDER! I AM FROM THE LEAF VILLAGE! I COULD HAVE LOST MY VIRGINITY TO THAT...TO THAT...MONSTER! HOW COULD YOU LET THIS HAPPEN?! WHAT KIND OF HOKAGE ARE YOU?! YOU FUCKING ASS-"

Suddenly he pulled her forward and she fell into his strong embrace. She tried pushing him away but to no avail.

"Shhhhhh. Please, calm down," he said in a soothing voice as he ran his fingers through her hair. "I'm sorry, I really am. Just understand, I never truly left you. Why do you think I let you keep my kunai? In case I needed to check on you and your whereabouts. But you seemed to have forgotten that you instigated our situation." he whispered gently, as if speaking to a child.

Ino came to the realization that she did in fact piss him off earlier that night. She also neglected to show her gratitude for him saving her. "Ugh, I'm such an idiot!" she cursed herself inwardly.  
She sniffled and turned away, flustered at the thought of her previous actions.

"I... I'm sorry.. Yondaime," she whispered, wiping her tears away and sniffled.

"Don't worry about it. I'm sorry you had to witness the unpleasant side of me. But please, call me Minato. My name is Minato Namikaze. What is your name?" he asked.

"Minato...Namikaze..." she repeated to herself. For some reason the hokage found it very enticing when she spoke his name with her sultry voice.

"Oh, sorry," she said as she looked up, "Ino Yamanaka is my name," she replied. She loved how he was so attentive to her. Not to mention how irresistibly attractive he was.

"That's a lovely name. Nice to formally meet you," he said with the cutest smile she had ever seen. That's where Naruto got his smile from.

"Nice to meet you too. I don't mean to be rude, Minato, but I really need to get home. My parents will be worried sick and I... I don't belong here." her voice trailed off.

Minato's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean you don't belong here?" he asked curiously.

"Oh! Nevermind! I'll just tell you later!" she grinned as she waved her hand. "Do you mind... If I could take a bath first? I feel filthy...from earlier." she said morosely, changing the subject.

He felt a spark of guilt inside, and gave her a concerned look.

"You don't have to bathe here. Hold on to me, I'll take you somewhere better." he scooped her up once again and Ino suddenly felt a rush in her stomach as she was teleported to a secluded place. She looked around and could make out Konoha's lights from a distance. She then noticed a large, moonlit hot spring and she gasped in surprise. She never knew such captivating hot springs existed near Konoha.

"Oh, Minato, this is gorgeous!" she exclaimed.

"Sure is," he said, still staring at her.

Ino squealed in excitement as he lowered her feet to the ground. She rushed towards the steaming water and felt the temperature with her hands. "Hmm, maybe home can wait a little longer!" she beamed. She dipped into the water carefully, trying not to reveal anything to him and placed his cloak on a nearby rock once her body was fully submerged.

The hokage smiled as he watched. "It didn't take much to excite her," he thought. He was glad he could make her smile. It was so heavenly. He quietly teleported to a nearby 24 hour store and bought the best smelling shampoos and soaps he could find. He teleported back as if he never left and placed the bottles near his cloak.

Ino observed them and smiled. "Thank you, Namikaze," she said gracefully and turned away, resuming what she was doing.

He drank in the view of her hair flowing down her back, like a gold shimmering waterfall. She was such a vixen. Every gesture she made, teased him to no end, and she was completely oblivious to it.

"Take all the time you need," he said in a means to escape. "I'll be back for you later, once you're done," he turned to make his leave once again, but was held back. Ino reached out and grabbed his pant leg, and gave him a worried look.

"Like hell you'll leave me alone again! You better stay here!" she yelled loudly.

Minato looked down on her, slightly shaking his leg. "Sheesh, you're so demanding, woman! Let me at least go and get you a towel," he laughed.

"You better. Cause if I get killed out here I'm gonna come back and haunt you for the rest of your life." she warned.

"Haha, okay I'll be back. Give me five seconds." he chuckled.

"Four." she replied firmly.

"Okay, you win." Minato sighed running his hand through his spiky hair in defeat.. Then he disappeared, leaving a cloud of dust.

"One... Two... " Ino slowly counted to herself as she smiled.

After a long hour of Ino bathing and Minato dying of boredom a few yards away, they finally came back to his room. Ino sat on his bed with a towel on, brushing her wet strands with her fingers.

Minato stared at her for a second, envious of the cool droplets of water dripping down her glowing white skin and down her perfect legs. He snapped out of his trance and cleared his throat.

"So... how exactly did you end up in my room, Ino? I still remember you saying you didn't belong here. Can you explain to me further?" He asked as he leaned to the side against his wall, hands in his pockets.

"Well, since you already think I'm crazy, I'll just tell you." Ino said hesitantly as she straightened out the wrinkles of his cloak against the bed. "I don't know how I ended up in your room. The only thing I remember is me and my father talking about the necklace he gave me and- OH MY GOD! MY NECKLACE!" she felt around her neck and began searching frantically around the bed. In the midst of her searching, her towel was disregarded without her even noticing and she looked under his bed.

"Um..." he murmured as he awkwardly rubbed the back of his head. He looked away and started blushing. "Let me go back and find your clothes." then he quickly disappeared.

Ino let out a loud squeal and covered herself back up with his hokage cloak. "How embarrassing!" she squeaked.

She was then distracted by his addicting scent. It was clinging to the fabric, filling her senses and she started to blush even more. He reappeared out of nowhere with a handful of her clothes and handed it to her.

"This is all I could find," he said. He seemed a bit different now.

"Thank you," she mumbled trying to hide her blush.

"Get dressed," he said in a monotone voice. He left the room promptly, closing the door and allowed her to change into her clothes. As she adjusted the last of her fishnets on her knees, she pondered the slight change in his behavior. Minato knocked on the door and she lost her train of thought. He entered the room and slowly approached her.

"Hey, Ino," the hokage began.

"Yeah?" she asked, trying to seem indifferent. Why was he standing so close to her?

He reached down and lifted her chin slowly with his finger, making her look up at him. He studied her expression and stared suspiciously into her eyes. Her heart started to pound.

"...How did you get my mother's necklace?"

**Please review and follow! It keeps me going! Thank you so much for your reviews!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Another short chapter. But I had to update. MinaIno interaction. Things will get better, I promise.**

**Thank you so much of your reviews :)**

**I do not own Naruto.**

"Your mother's...necklace?" Ino questioned.

He pressed his hands onto the bed, trapping Ino between his arms and leaned into her. She leaned back as he moved closer, her forearms were the only thing supporting her weight. As he completely hovered over Ino, he spoke again.

"This necklace belonged to my mother before she died. How did you get this?" and he held it up to Ino's view.

"M-my parents gave it to me for my birthday," Ino stuttered.

"I find that very hard to believe," Minato said in a low tone.

"I know. What is everyone's deal with this necklace anyways?" Ino asked.

"Before my mother died, she gave this to her best friend, a mind control kunoichi. With my mother's special teleportation jutsu and her best friend's mind control jutsu, they combined the two and made this necklace special. However, it can't be activated unless a mind shinobi infuses their chakra into it. That is why it is so closely guarded by certain clans. Having this in your possession is dangerous, Ino. Now you better tell me the truth about how you ended up with this, and don't even think about lying to me. I have absolutely no patience for liars."

Ino flinched. "Wait, you said mind control kunoichi. Who was it?" she asked.

"I don't see how this is relevant. But if you're dying to know, her name was Yuka Yama-something, I think."

Ino's jaw dropped. "You mean Yuka Yamanaka? That was my grandmother!" she exclaimed.

"That's impossible," he replied.

"I'm serious! When my parents gave this to me, they said it was passed down from our grandmother. I thought it was a lie. But my father warned me about this necklace. Now everything is starting to make sense. He told me that it survives through time, that it can grant one's desires, and not to fall asleep with it on, and...Oh. My. God." Ino's face suddenly drained of all color.

"Well? What is it?" Minato pressed on.

"I'm such an idiot! That's how I got here!" Ino threw herself back and screamed into her hands. "AHHHHH! Stupid stupid stupid!"

"What in the world are you talking about?" Minato spoke over her blabbering. "Calm down!"

Ino stopped scrambling.

"Minato..." she exhaled as she closed her eyes. "I belong in the future," she confessed.

He looked at her like she was a freak show. "You're...from the future?" he slowly said. He raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"I know! I know it all sounds crazy and insane, but really, I don't belong here in your time, Minato. I think that's why the legend says that this survives through time. It probably brought me here. I don't know why, but it did. And I need to find a way to get back, before I mess anything up," she pleaded.

"Let's say I do believe you. Is this necklace the reason why I had the strange urge to search for you earlier? Did you have the desire for me to come and save you?"

Ino's eyes widened and she blushed. "Uh...well...you were the first person that come to mind!" she burst out.

Minato smirked.

"I see. It's cause you find me so incredibly handsome that you have me forever imbedded in your mind!" he grinned.

"I tend to mostly remember the ugly guys that I encounter." Ino interrupted with a bored face, instantly knocking him off his pedestal.

"So cold hearted." His face instantly turned into a sad frown.

Ino covered her mouth and held back a laugh.

"Well," he continued, "why don't you try doing the same thing about going back to your time? Try wanting to go back, and maybe it will happen. Just close your eyes and try it."

"Um...okay" she said. She pinched her eyes shut and concentrated.

A full minute passed.

-

"Didn't work." Ino grumbled.

"Hmm. I'm glad I didn't hold my breath. I honestly thought it would work. Well, we will figure something out. Either way, we have to find a way to get you back to where you truly belong," Minato suggested.

"You're right. My parent's are probably freaking out by now," she mumbled.

Minato stood upright and offered his hand to her. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"Don't worry. I'll help you find a way to get back to your family," and he smiled convincingly.

"Thank you Minato," she said gratefully and she yawned.

"It's been a long night. We should get some rest. You can sleep on my bed." he grinned showing all his teeth and his eyes creased.

Ino giggled. "Well...do you have something comfortable I can sleep in?" she asked shyly.

"Let me check," and he opened his closet and searched through his clothes. He picked out one of his soft, dark blue long sleeves and tossed it to her. "You can wear this." he said bashfully.

Ino caught it and headed to the bathroom to change. "Thanks again!" Ino chimed as she closed the door.

Ino walked out of the bathroom wearing her shorts and the long sleeve. She walked past the hokage and crawled onto the bed.

"Now that's a sight I don't see everyday," Minato thought, entranced by how simple yet gorgeous she was in just his shirt, in his bed.

"Well goodnight, miss Ino." he yawned as he opened the bedroom door.

"Hey, Minato?" Ino called out softly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Can you... just stay in here?" she asked innocently as she could.

"That would be improper Ino. I can't. I'll be right there in the livingroom. Don't worry."

"But...I don't want to be left alone again." she pouted and gave him her puppy dog eyes..

Minato sighed. He can't believe all those cute tricks just worked. "Fine. I'll sleep next to you on the floor then. Just so you know, I will grow immune to those cute looks of yours one day." he remarked, shaking his head slowly in defeat.

Ino stuck her tongue out at him but couldn't help but feel butterflies inside. He just called her cute. She slipped under the covers as Minato made himself a bed on the floor.

"Goodnight, Yondaime Hokage," Ino she said tiredly.

"Goodnight Pain in the Ass Ino." Minato called back.

Ino threw a pillow at the back of his head and he caught it expertly. "Aww, how thoughtful of you, I needed this." he said brightly.

"You're such a dork," Ino laughed, facing the window away from him.

"By the way, Ino.." he whispered laying sideways resting his head upright on his hand.

"Hmm?" she turned to look at him.

"Happy Birthday," he smiled and gave her a wink.

"Thanks," she said trying to conceal her smile snuggled into the bed.

-

"I think I know why wishing to go back didn't work, Minato." she thought silently. "I really don't want to leave you just yet..."

**Favorite and follow!**

**Please review, it keeps me going!**

**It will start getting crazy and interesting ;) Hint hint.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Things are starting to get interesting. Hehe. **  
**Thank you so much alluring scarlet, ShikaIno1, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, and Rikane1204 for your reviews! **

**...**

The morning sunlight flooded into the bedroom too soon. Ino threw the blanket over her head, blocking the sun out from disrupting her sleep. She took in a deep breath, trying to rest for just a little longer. As soon as she smelled Minato's amazing scent and she bolted upright. "Oh crap, I forgot I was still here," Ino thought to herself. She quietly peered over the side of the bed at the blonde hokage. He was still fast asleep on the floor, his blonde hair was swayed delicately over his face.

"He looks so serious when he's sleeping," Ino thought. The sight of him gave her a warm feeling inside, and made her body tingle in excitement. She admired his sun kissed skin, his perfectly shaped lips, the graceful rise and fall of his chest. He peacefully shifted in his sleep, stretching his body in a more comfortable position. He looked so carefree and serene. "I should do something nice for him for once," she concluded as she watched him with a dreamy look on her face.

As quietly as she could, she Ino lightly got off the bed and tiptoed her way down the hallway to the kitchen. She took a peek into his fridge, and saw there was nothing but a pitcher of water. She then searched through his cupboards, then his pantry, and saw there was nothing but spices and packs of...ramen?

"Geez! Like father like son! How does this guy thrive on this junk?" Ino wondered. "I'm not gonna cook him ramen. That would make me look ridiculous. I need to go to the store."

Ino agreed to herself that she would go out and buy groceries. She wanted to cook him a nice breakfast, with real food. She silently returned to the room and gathered her clothes, making sure not to wake him up. Just before she walked out, she stopped and glanced over at the Konoha vests hanging next to the door. She smiled and sneaked over to search inside the pockets and pulled out a wad of bills. "Wow. Mr. Minato doesn't know how to spend his money," Ino said mischievously. "This should be enough to save that poor kitchen though," she snickered.

After she went and changed, she tied her hair up to her signature ponytail and silently headed out the front door.

….

Ino came back after about 45 minutes and she discreetly organized everything into the proper place. She started the fire on the stove and began heating the pans. She mixed, fried, boiled, and chopped away, utilizing everything her mother taught her. A vibrancy of colors within each pan tossed full of spices and greens. She made sure to make something that she could eat as well, to remain loyal to her healthy diet. She cooked her best dishes, with hopes of impressing him just this once. She also cooked her special organic scrambled eggs, drizzled with soy sauce and other secret condiments. She knew he would love it. As soon as she finished, she checked the clock and realized it was just past noon.

"What kind of hokage sleeps until noon?" she said annoyed. A flashback of Tsunade knocked out on top of the desk with drool creeping out of the side of her mouth flashed into her mind, and she giggled.

"Time to wake up this sucker!" she said delightedly.

Ino skipped down the hallway, feeling her hair swing side to side, and put on her happiest smile. She was always in a cheerful mood in the morning. In one smooth motion she turned the doorknob, swung open the door, and burst into the room.

"GOOD MORNING MINATO NAMIKAZ-AAAAHHHHHH!" Ino let out an ear splitting shriek.

The hokage stared back wide eyed, gaping at her in horror. He was slightly bent over from taking his boxers off and he stood there...completely naked.

Ino's eyes were fixed on one thing and one thing alone. That giant thing that hung between his legs. She screamed and flipped herself around quickly, whipping him hard in the face with her hair.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL!?" Minato shouted in pain as he rubbed his stinging eyes.

Ino slammed the door and continued to run away hysterically waving her arms around. "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! DISGUSTING! AAAHHH!"

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO KNOCK!?" Minato hollered furiously through the closed door.

"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO LOCK THE DOOR?!" Ino hollered back.

She jumped onto the couch and hid herself into the pillow cushions.

She listened as he stomped into the bathroom and angrily slammed the door. Ino let out a sigh of relief when she heard him turn on the shower.

Traumatized, the images kept replaying in her mind. The tall foxy golden blonde standing at the door, invitingly bent, completely bare. His eyes wide open in bewilderment, and innocence? How each and every muscle tensed defensively and made her bite her lip in temptation. And his size...Who would have thought?! Ino turned as red as a tomato and she screamed into the pillow. How could she ever face him again?!

Drowned deep in her embarrassing, salacious thoughts, the bathroom door opening made Ino's head immediately snap up. She peeked over the pillow she was hiding behind and watched as Minato strided past her hurriedly. He was wearing his full attire, including his hokage cloak. He avoided eye contact with Ino, adjusting the wristband over one of his sleeves. She could see his angry expression, but noticed it was easily contradicted by the raging blush on his face.  
"Let's go," he said through clenched teeth.

"Wait..I made breakfast for you," she called out softly and gave him an awkward smile.

His blush deepened and he turned away, opening the front door swiftly.  
"We don't have time right now. Maybe later. We have things to do. Now let's go," he said sternly.

"Okay then," Ino sighed and reluctantly followed. She took note of how undeniably adorable he was when he was embarrassed.

Ino walked directly at his side, completely amazed by how different things used to be around Konoha. She was so excited she walked ahead of him, observing anything and everything that she came across. This was the first time Minato got a really good view of Ino's back. Her hair blowing in the wind, her hips swaying seductively from side to side. Her luscious thighs and slender calves emphasizing each step. Her clothes didn't really help the situation. He looked away trying to play it off. After all, he did not want to pitch tent again at some random moment.

It was then that Minato realized that every single male in their proximity was transfixed on Ino. The civilian men stared at her like she was a Goddess from heaven, or a piece of meat. The entire male shinobi population were undoubtedly undressing her with their eyes. This stirred an inner rage in Minato that he never felt before. He contemplated whether she was truly oblivious to their stares, or if she was just choosing to ignore them.

When Ino stopped by a small flower shop, the predators grasped the opportunity, and gathered for the kill. The males all swarmed around her like bees to a hive, offering her assistance, asking her various questions, and complimenting her every feature. Ino openly accepted by laughing a little too hard, batting her eyelashes and playing with her hair. Minato squeezed his fists at his sides and narrowed his eyes at the group of men.

It was when Ino giggled and caressed her hand down one of the jounin's chests in evident flirtation that Minato snapped. He stormed to a dark corner of a building and quickly began forming handsigns. With a sudden puff of smoke, Minato transformed into a nude young woman, almost as beautiful but a million times more lascivious than Ino. He jumped out of the puff of smoke in his new form and stood with his finger against his pouting bottom lip. He called out to the group of men and let out a frustrated moan. The men instantly redirected their attention to Minato's sexy jutsu. Their eyes popped out of their heads and most passed out from intense nose bleeds.

"Excuse me, can someone please help me find my clothes?" he called out in the cutest voice he could muster. He covered his lady parts and ran off into an alley and the men eagerly followed. As soon as they all entered the alley, all that was heard were thuds the men being knocked unconscious. Minato walked out aloofly, transformed back into his real hokage form. He walked past Ino, hands dug deep into his pockes with a smug look on his face.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked, putting her hands on her hips and shifted her weight to one leg.

Minato shrugged. "Just showing you that you're not the only attractive woman out there," and continued walking away.

Ino scoffed in disbelief. "You shouldn't feel so proud, Namikaze. A stunt that like only shows how incredibly gay you are," Ino turned around and walked the opposite direction from him.

Minato stopped dead in his tracks and he raised a blonde eyebrow. "What was that she just called me?"

Instantly Minato was standing in front of her, his hokage cloak still descending down from the air. Ino bumped into his broad chest and she stumbled back, looking up at him in shock. Damn, he's fast.

He hooked his arm around her waist and pulled her back into him. "What did you just call me?" he demanded.

"Did I stutter, Yondaime-kun?" she hissed, resisting against his hold.

Minato chuckled and stared deeper into her aqua blue eyes. "I'll show you just how 'gay' I am...Yamanaka," he said in a dangerously low tone.

Ino's lips parted and she gasped.

"Oh, shit."

**Please review everyone! It keeps me going. I promise I'll try doing better for the next few chapters :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Longer Chapter :)**

**I do not own Naruto. Thank you alluring scarlet, ShikaIno1, ShikaInoInuKikIchiHime36, Rikane1204, and el Cierto for your reviews! And everyone else I haven't mentioned! :)**

Ino held her breath and avoided his advancements by looking away in another direction. She squinted at a flying object that was directly aimed her head. It was a kunai, and it was coming fast. Ino ducked, and Minato refocused his attention to what Ino was trying to evade. He pulled out his kunai and blocked the opposing kunai quickly. The sound of metal clashing caused a slight orange spark and echoed throughout the street.

Minato lowered his lips to the soft shell of her ear and whispered. "Ino...do you know these ladies?"

Angrily, Ino glanced over in the same direction he was staring. She saw three girls, chuunins from the looks of it. They were all incredibly short, but most were skinnier than she was, and they all showed their teeth angrily, like a group of rabid dogs. "No I don't," Ino announced, "But I've encountered plenty of bitches just like them," she finished and hardened her glare. Everyone in the area paused what they were doing and watched the heated confrontation.

"What did you say, bitch?!" one of the girls spat.

"You heard me," Ino called out fearlessly. "Now what the hell is your problem?"

"What is a tramp like you doing in the arms of the famous Yondaime Hokage huh?! What the hell does he see in a slut like you?"

Minato blushed and Ino gasped dramatically. "You mean, you're mad cause he's holding me like this?" she said in her most innocent tone. Ino leaned intimately into him, grabbing his other arm and wrapped it around her lower back.

All three girls tensed.

"Ino, what are you doing?!" Minato whispered raspily. Ino ignored him and continued on. She lifted her knee up against the hokage's hip and wrapped her arms around his neck. "What's wrong, ladies? Don't like what you're seeing?" she called out, and smiled deviously.

Raging with jealousy, the middle chuunin screamed at her, "Come fight me like a real woman, bitch! I bet your mother is a bigger skank than you are!"

Minato's eyes widened and he closely watched Ino's reaction. Ino calmly pulled away from the Hokage and shoved him roughly by his shoulder to the side of the road. Damn, she was aggressive. Minato was slightly amused by Ino's threatening aura, and he couldn't help but watch. She walked slowly towards them and reached into her pouch. She laughed arrogantly and called back, "I find your jealously so incredibly cute! I'll make you pay for what you said about my mother, you cock sucking whores!"

At that moment, Minato took in to his leadership role, and tried stepping in. "Hey Ino, Calm down. That's enough."

"STAY OUT OF THIS!" Ino shouted back, pointing a finger at his face, a vein pulsating visibly on her forehead.

Minato tried hiding a flinch and smiled nervously. "Alright, alright, I'll let you handle it." He held his hands up in defense and slowly backed off. Sweat dripped down the side of his hairline. She is crazy scary when she gets angry.

"Come at me with your best shot, bitch!" Ino challenged fiercely. She grabbed another kunai and shot towards them.

"That sharp tongue of hers always gets her into trouble! She is the definition of chaos!" Minato sighed. He teleported in front of Ino to stop her but someone had already beat him to it. Ino was held back by an ANBU captain, and three other ANBU black ops shinobi appeared and grabbed the other three girls. "Please refrain yourself, miss. Or we'll be forced to incarcerate you," the ANBU captain warned Ino. That voice sounded familiar, but she was too heated to pay attention.

...

The other three ANBU escorted the three wailing women away from the scene.

"GET THE HELL OFF ME!" Ino screamed. She elbowed the masked man in the stomach and stormed off. The ANBU captain was taken aback, and glanced over at Minato in confusion.

"Sensei, who is that woman?" asked the masked man.

"No one!" Minato laughed nervously while he rubbed the back of his neck. "Just showing a tourist around town, she's a little fiesty, that's all. Nothing I can't handle." He lied to his former student with a large grin.

"She's very thrilling. Not to mention, smoking hot. You're not dating her, are you?" the masked man asked eagerly.

"No! Not at all. Why do you ask? I've never seen you so interested in a girl before." Minato asked defensively.

Kakashi didn't answer. He removed his ANBU mask and watched her walk from afar, a spark of desire in his visible eye.

"Kakashi," Minato raised his voice to regain his attention.

"Hm?"

Ino quickly whipped around upon hearing the name, and she inhaled sharply. Her face went white when she instantly recognized the silver haired man.

"Kakashi sensei?!" Ino exclaimed.

"Huh?" Minato and Kakashi snapped their heads in Ino's direction.

She ran over to him and observed his face. He blushed under his mask at her focused attention, and she squealed.

"Hatake Kakashi! It's you!"

"Y-yes that's me." Kakashi stuttered, trying to keep his composure. He loved the way she said his name, even though he had no idea who this gorgeous girl was.

"I'm so happy to see you, Kakashi sensei!" She jumped jubilantly, making other parts of her body bounce directly in Kakashi and Minato's line of vision. They both raised their eyebrows at the pleasing view. She threw her arms around Kakashi's neck and pressed against him, giving him an affectionate hug. "I'm so glad to see a familiar face," Ino said gratefully. Kakashi wrapped his arms around her, reciprocating her embrace.

"Hmm.. Familiar face," Ino thought to herself. She then came up with a brilliant plan and grinned wider.

"You two seem awfully close," Minato remarked bitterly.

"Why is she calling him sensei and hugging him like that? Why is she so nice to every other guy?" He wondered.

"I find it cute that you call me sensei," Kakashi chuckled, with a hint of a sexual innuendo involved.

Ino giggled and pulled back, tracing a finger down Kakashi's chest. "Who would have thought that Copycat Ninja Hatake Kakashi was a stone fox in his younger days? Well, I always thought you were hot as a sensei, but I'm totally loving this ANBU side of you!"

Kakashi's eye creased at her audacious way of speaking. Never had he experienced a woman so openly complimenting him directly, and in public too. She was definitely thrilling. He loved her bold personality.

Minato's lip twitched at her straightforwardness. "'Sensei?' 'ANBU side?' How exactly do they know each other? She seems a bit too comfortable."

"Well let this stone fox take you out tonight," Kakashi suggested, completely focused on her.

Minato painfully watched as she tiptoed and raised her fingers to her mouth. She leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"I'll go to out with you, if you show me what's under your mask," she said playfully.

"How about you go to dinner with me, then I'll show you afterwards," Kakashi negotiated.

"I'll only go if you choose the nicest place," she said. "Forehead is gonna freak if I tell her this!" she cheered in her head.

"Alright, I'll pick you up tonight at 7. What is your name anyways?" he asked discreetly.

"Ino," she whispered. "How about we meet in front of the Hokage tower instead?"

"Alright. So where exactly do you live?" he asked curiously.

Just as Ino opened her mouth to answer, she felt her wrist being grabbed and was yanked away from Kakashi.

"What the? What's the big deal, Namikaze?!" Ino yelled out.

Minato didn't reply. He turned to Kakashi and spoke to him instead, "Me and Ino have an important meeting to attend to. I expect a report from you by morning," he said emotionlessly, and continued dragging her away.

"Hai, sensei," Kakashi replied, still staring at Ino.

"HEY! I was still talking to Kakashi sensei!" Ino pleaded. She was so close to seeing what was underneath Kakashi's mask!

She received no response from the tall blonde hokage. His lips were in a firm line, and he seemed painfully bothered.

"How do you know Kakashi?" he interrogated slightly squeezing her wrist tighter.

"Ow! Why does it matter? It's none of your damn business! Now let go!" she pleaded louder.

She was making too much of a scene. He had to take her somewhere less crowded. He bent down and lifted her up princess style once again, and Ino continued to protest. She was suddenly hushed when he took off running, making Ino scream surprise. They were moving so fast that everything around her was a hazy blur, his hair leaving a streak of yellow behind. She noticed how his blue Konoha headband contrasted against his vibrant shimmering hair, and mixed with boldly with her own platinum hair.

She clutched tighter to his neck, too scared to move. "Where the hell are you taking me?!"

He looked down at her and his pace quickened. "If you won't answer me, I'll make you answer," he replied calmly.

He quickly halted into a lush green opening in the middle of a forest, and sat her against a tree among flowers. "You're such a jerk!" Ino cried.

"Now tell me how you know Kakashi," he repeated sternly, kneeling in front of her. He wasn't even panting or out of breath.

"No."

"You better do as I say," Minato demanded.

"Kiss my ass." Ino shot back with an annoyed look.

It was apparent that Ino was not going to budge. She had to have a weakness or two, and inflicting pain was not an option. He saw something move on the bark of the tree she was leaning on, and he grinned. "That will definitely do the trick," he thought cunningly. He lifted his hand and reached behind her, Ino flinched and ducked, avoiding skin contact. Is he going to rape me? Ino thought, feeling a sense of panic and her breath quickened..

"If you don't tell me, then I'm gonna make you touch this giant caterpillar," he said mischievously.

Even worse.

Ino jumped out of her skin and shrilled louder than ever.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! PLEASE NOOOOOOOOO! I HATE BUGS! PLEASE! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

Minato grinned in satisfaction. Ino tried to flee, but only made it a few steps until he pulled her backwards into his torso, locking her in with his legs. Ino squirmed worse than the caterpillar did, and was at the brink of crying.

"OKAY OKAY! YOU WIN! I'LL TELL YOU! NOW GET IT AWAY!" she pleaded.

"First, tell me I'm the sexiest man alive," he added.

"NO!"

"I'm gonna rub it against your arm." he threatened.

"NOOO! OKAY! OKAY! YOU'RE THE SEXIEST MAN ALIVE! NOW PLEASE! GET IT AWAY!" she wailed.

"Alright," he laughed, releasing his other arm from her stomach and setting the caterpillar down in the grass.

Ino shuddered and dusted herself off all over for good measure. "I hate you!" she spat.

"You think I'm sexy," he grinned. Ino rolled her eyes.

"Well? Tell me," Minato commanded. Still smirking from her sudden surrender. It was new and unlike her, and he enjoyed it very much.

Ino sat in front of him and began fiddling with the flowers on the grass. "Well...In the my time, Kakashi becomes the sensei of my best friend, and Sas...u...ke..." her voice trailed off. Her expression darkened, and her eyes began to well up with tears. She hasn't thought about Sasuke until this very moment. "Whatever! It doesn't matter, but he's a sensei now, one of the strongest in the Fire Nation, and that's all you need to know!"

"Who is Sasuke?" Minato asked.

"No one. Just someone I used to know." Ino answered too quickly.

Minato decided not to aggravate her even more and dropped the subject. He'll ask her another time. He picked her up once again.

"Let's get you back, I'll buy you some clothes and other things you might need," Minato smiled, trying to cheer her up.

"Sounds good! But please don't run-AHH!" and he dashed out of the forest at breakneck speed.

...

They returned to another part of Konoha and he took her to various shopping areas. Once again, men drooled at her presence. As boring as shopping was, he couldn't leave her side, he felt an aching need to protect her. It took him one glare and most men would back off trembling. Luckily, Ino was too focused on shopping to notice his protective demeanor. He noticed she bought a rather revealing midnight blue dress and cosmetics. Just who was she trying to dress up for?

...

**Please review :) I hope I don't lose interest in continuing this...**


	8. Chapter 8

**Decided to grace you all with a juicy chapter. Sorry for this took a while!**

A few hours later, they got back to Minato's home. Exhausted, he made his way to the table and heated what Ino had cooked earlier that morning. It smelled fantastic and he was impressed with her crafty way of cooking.

"Try it," Ino beamed.

He sliced a piece of the scrambled eggs and observed it.

"You didn't poison it, did you?" he joked.

"Geez, just eat it!" Ino insisted.

He slowly put it in his mouth and gave it a well thought chew.

Ino bit her lip, slightly nervous about what he might say.

He looked up at her gratefully, "This is amazing, Ino. Remind me to thank the restaurant you ordered it from," he laughed and resumed eating his meal.

"You're such an ass! But I'll take that as a compliment, Namikaze! Oh, and do you mind if I shower in your bathroom?" Ino asked.

"Yes I do mind, I expect my guests to shower in the kitchen," he said sarcastically, mouth still full.

"Shut up, idiot," Ino scoffed.

...

Ino had been in the bathroom for about an hour and a half already. What exactly was she doing in there? Minato approached the bathroom door and knocked.

"Did drown yourself in the bathtub or something? Why do you women always take forever in the bathroom?" Minato teased.

He heard Ino giggle through the door and it gave him a warm feeling inside. "Shut up! I'm almost done anyway. What time is it?"

"It's quarter till 7," Minato answered.

He waited as she slowly opened the door. Out emerged a completely different, but breathtakingly stunning Ino. He noticed her hair was soft and straight, and spilled down the right side of her chest. She was wearing the luxurious , sparkly blue dress she had bought earlier, and it showed more of her cleavage than he could handle. Her lips were teasingly colored with red lipstick, and tugged into a confident grin. She had a look of false lust in her eyes with every slow blink, the s-line in her overall shape made him want grasp her hips and make her scream his name.

"What are you all dressed up for?" Minato questioned.

"Aren't you going to tell me I look beautiful?" she purred, giving him a confident gaze.

Minato moved in closer to her, lustfully taking in her every feature as his eyes traveled down her entire body and made their way back into her smokey rimmed, turquoise eyes.

"You look gorgeous," he whispered huskily, leaning one arm up onto the doorframe. He truly meant it.

"Thank you," she smiled happily, showing her pearly white teeth.

"But...why do I get the feeling it's not for me?" he asked sensually as he played with a strand of her silky blonde hair.

"Because it's not," she said bluntly.

Minato's eye twitched, but not enough for Ino to notice. "Is that so? You know...every other woman in Konoha would kill to be around me as much as you are," he said egotistically.

"Well I'm not like every other woman, and I'm not interested in you, Yondaime-kun," Ino said matter of factly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I don't want to keep my date waiting," she said impatiently.

Minato stood there for a second and allowed her words to sink in. Ino gracefully passed him through the doorway, brushing her chest against his arm unintentionally and headed towards the front door. "Besides, it would be a waste of my time. I don't care how many women have thrown themselves at you, I know what you truly are," she called out, clicking her high heels across the hallway without looking back. "Oh, and don't wait up for me either, I might not come back."

Just as Ino opened the door slightly, Minato immediately appeared in front of her and slammed the door shut. He gave her an intense stare as he overshadowed her much shorter form. Ino shot her eyes up at his, completely startled.

"What exactly are you implying, Yamanaka?" he asked dangerously, as if any answer will set him off.

"Take it however you want," she replied rudely.

"Is that what you tell every man you come across?" Minato seethed.

"Ha! Either way, it's none of your damn business. Now can you please get the hell out of my way?" Ino demanded.

"You're not going anywhere," he said angrily.

"And who the hell are you to tell me what to do?! I don't give a DAMN who you are, hokage or not! You're not my boyfriend!"

"You will do as I say, Yamanaka, don't piss me off," he warned.

For some odd reason, Ino couldn't resist provoking his rage. It was as if fueling his anger fulfilled a dormant need inside of her that she never knew existed. She craved his attention, and pissing him off was the best way to stroke her inner thrill. An angry, attentive Minato was an unbelievably sexy Minato.

"Like I said, you're not my boyfriend so don't tell me what I can or can't do," she said matter of factly.

"My patience for you is wearing thin. You better watch that mouth of yours before I severely punish you for your disrespect," he hissed.

Ino rolled her eyes. "And what are you gonna do if I don't? You can't do shit. Same applies to women who have probably screwed you,"

Minato snarled showing his white teeth, Ino inwardly faltered. "Oh yeah? Are you challenging me, Yamanaka?"

"No not at all. I would never do such a thing." she said in a suspiciously sweet tone.

She tilted her head and ran her fingers through her platinum locks. She observed the ends of her strands as if they were the most interesting thing in the world.

Ino mumbled under her breath. "Why would I challenge someone who's gay? Even if you were my boyfriend, you would have no idea what to do with me-"

He grasped her shoulders and shoved her into the wall. He slammed his lips against hers and she let out a whimper of complete surprise. He began moving his lips hotly, with incomparable smoothness and determination. Ino clutched his vest and tried pushing him away, but instantly melted under his spell. He kissed her with eagerness, like a means to prove something. He didn't know why her opinion mattered so much to him. But he had his heart set on proving her wrong. And he had her exactly where he needed her; against the wall and trapped between his arms.

He didn't give her a chance to let a moan escape her lips, each cry of pleasure was devoured into his dominating kiss. Their lips caressing each other in unison, his tongue fearlessly moving with hers. She broke the kiss and attempted to get away by resisting against his arm, but he wrapped it around her waist and locked her in. "You're not going anywhere," he said with his deep sultry voice. He moved his burning hot lips to her neck, tasting every inch of sensitive skin he pleased. "M-mi..na..to," she gasped breathlessly, "no...stop," she pleaded, but her hands indicated otherwise.

She spread her fingers over his chest, then clenched the fabric of his Konoha vest and pulled him into her fiery kiss. She had the hokage, the man with godly stature, descended from heaven and entranced by her. And it felt damn good. Her hands traveled all over his stomach and back, feeling them flex against her touch. He moaned deeply into her kiss, and grasped each of her thighs. He lifted her into the wall and she let out a tiny eep of surprise. His spontaneous nature fueled her passion. He fluidly rolled his body and grinded into her sex and she moaned in pure ecstasy. She aggressively grasped his soft golden hair, and wrapped her legs tightly around his waist.

Minato ran and hand up her thigh, lifting her dress up and exposing her endlessly enticing legs. Never had Minato felt such thirst for a woman before. Never had he fallen victim to the captivating beauty of a woman. She was a drug, that had him coming back for more. Her wild personality and her spunky attitude gave him the thrill of his life. It didn't help with her walking away from him like she did earlier. She was so hard to get and so hard to convince; moving farther and farther out of his reach. He wanted her for himself, and he wanted her badly.

The strange contrast between the cold wall and his warm, firm body against hers suddenly vanished. Ino felt a mattress molding into her back, and she realized he teleported her into his bedroom. He hovered over her with burning desire in his oceanic blue eyes. She looked breathlessly at his features. The way his catlike eyes flared with his long lashes, his strong jaw line, and his porcelain complexion. The way his long blonde bangs framed his slim face, and those silky lips that longed for hers again.

Her will to hold back was instantly forgotten, and she flipped him over, straddling him fluidly. She smiled deviously as she leaned forward to claim Minato's lips again. Her hair flipping radiantly over his. He roughly grasped her bottom and gave it a firm squeeze. His hands started caressing the drastic curve of her back and feeling her smooth strands between his fingers. Ino lifted back upright and bit her bottom lip teasingly. She began slowly unzipping his vest, and his breath began to shallow. She focused chakra into her hands and ripped his shirt open, revealing his model-like chest. Each ridge of his abdomen and his soft tan skin gave him an exotic look. Nothing like the pale, undeveloped chest of Sasuke, she thought.

Wait, why did Sasuke creep into her mind? Oh, that's right. That is the man she is in love with. The man of her time. And here she was, falling for none other than the fourth hokage. Wait, he's Naruto's father. This is wrong. Dead wrong. Why is she doing this?!

Like waking up from a bad dream, she jumped off of Minato. She put her fingertips to her lips and stared at him in shock. She looked as if she just got done murdering him.

"What's wrong, Ino?" he asked concerned. Cautiously beginning to approach her.

Like trying to approach a kitten, he tried making his way closer to her. Ino timidly stepped backwards, widening the distance between them.

"What have I done?" she gasped. She turned around and ran, leaving Minato standing alone in his room, clouded in guilt and confusion.

**Please review, it keeps me going. )**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry for the late update. I don't think this chapter is very good. I'm just losing interest for lack of feedback.**

**& I do not own Naruto.**

**Please rate, it keeps me motivated.**

It didn't matter where she went, it didn't matter how far. It didn't matter how much it hurt, she just needed to get away. Ino needed to escape from this place. She didn't know where she belonged, or who her heart belonged to. There was nothing else she could do, but run. Her heart was pounding, her lungs burned and her entire body ached, but she still wouldn't stop. She had to find the place where time stood still. Where she could find understanding amongst ambiguity. The problem is, she didn't know exactly where she was going.

Her high heel snapped and she braced herself as she fell forward towards the uneven ground. She yelped in surprise until she suddenly found herself in someone's arms, her face against their bare chest. Ino recognized their spicy scent and and she immediately pulled away.

"Ino, be careful! What's wrong? Why are you running away?" He asked as he stared at her, eyes full of concern. His shirt was still ripped open and his muscles flexed in unison with his slow breathing. His soft skin was misted in sweat, yet he showed no signs of exhaustion.

She walked past him and eventually stopped.

"Ino..." Minato called out.

She reluctantly turned to face him, her eyes reflecting his own feelings ; guilt and confusion.

"Minato, what happened just now was a huge mistake, and it won't ever happen again," she said, trying to control the shakiness in her voice.

"Why do you say it was a mistake?" Minato questioned. He almost seemed hurt by her words.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to lead you on," Ino lied, and looked away.

She had to break away from him, even for a while. Minato tilted his head slightly, and watched Ino as she tried to conceal her emotions. It was as if she was an open book, and he could read her every movement.

He whispered in a serious tone. "...Is it Sasuke?"

Ino gasped and glanced over at him, completely speechless.

"N-no! It's not just that! What happened between us should have never happened! We neglected the fact that I'm not even from your time! And Sasuke...he...has nothing to do with this." She said, trying her best to convince the young hokage.

"This isn't the first time you defended this guy, is it?" he asked rhetorically.

Ino flinched. "It's cause I...I've always been in love Sasuke!" she confessed almost inaudibly. Upon hearing her words, Minato stood a bit more defensively. "Regardless of the terrible things he has done, regardless of whether I was ordered to kill him, I still kept loving him, and maybe I always will. As much as I hate to admit it, he is the one who has my heart!"

Minato's expression changed from disbelief to a sly smile. His unorthodox reaction confused her even more.

"Seems to me that he put you through hell instead of returning your love. You're way too gorgeous, and way too good for a loser like him. If he had all this time to jump at the chance with you and still hasn't, then I'm sorry to break it to you, Ino. He's gay, and likes it up the ass." he jested and gave her an assuring wink.

Ino stared at him in disbelief. "Shut the hell up! You don't know anything about him!"

Minato grinned, with a twinkle in his sky blue eyes. "Yes I do. He's the receiver. Not the giver," he burst out laughing.

"Ugh! You act like such a kid sometimes! Just leave me alone, Minato! I need space!"

"Oh, no. You don't want me to leave you alone, Ino. You need me more than anything." he said, still smirking.

Ino spoke as if she were speaking to a child, "I just met you, Minato. And I'm sorry, but I have no interest in you. So please, just accept that fact and move on," she pleaded.

"Ha! You expect me to believe that? Your body didn't hesitate to show me otherwise. You may deny all you want that you are not interested, but you definitely have an attraction. So that's enough for me."

Ino clicked her tongue in annoyance. "Get over yourself Namikaze! Not every girl falls head over heels for you!"

"Oh really? If you recall 2 minutes ago, you just did, right there," he said pointing at the ground behind him, "and unlike Miss Sasuke, I was able to catch you," Minato chuckled.

"Shut up! You're such an ass! Just go home Minato and give me some space! I'm late for my date!" She turned and stomped towards the hokage tower, her chin held high.

She made it just a few steps until she heard his deep, air like voice echo into her ears.

"I promise you, Ino...I'll make you forget that asshole ever existed." he whispered in a more serious note.

Ino froze in her step.

"Minato...I can't. I need to think things through. Please...just give me space." Ino whispered shakily.

"Fine," he said as he approached her from behind, hooking his arm around her waist and ghosting his lips over her neck. His sweet, hot breath among the cold night air gave Ino's skin an arousing, tingling sensation.. The feeling of his superior form behind her own made her knees weak. "You'll realize sooner or later that neither Sasuke, nor any other man out there, will ever compare to me." he whispered in a velvet like voice as he ran the back of his fingers down her arm. He gave her neck a long, lingering kiss, and Ino exhaled sharply.

He smiled against her skin, and swiftly released himself from her. He turned back around and walked away with his hands in his pockets, hiding a satisfied grin on his face. Although Ino was unable to see it, she could only watch as he walked away. His white hokage cloak swaying gently as he walked, the flames waving almost realistically in the cold breeze.

"But by then," Minato continued, " it may be too late. I won't wait around for you forever, Ino. But I'll be watching you. Bye!" he said cheerfully as he waved without looking back.

"As if!" she yelled back.

Ino couldn't comprehend what she was feeling. She watched him as he disappeared into the darkness. Her mind moving a million miles a minute, trying to wrap her head around what has happened, what was said, and how she truly felt. One thing was for certain. She wanted to punch him hard in the face, and get him back tenfold for teasing her before her hot date with Kakashi. She'll probably do that once she returns to his home. But she is super late! Kakashi is waiting!

Ino panted as she ran towards the entrance to the Hokage tower. She caught a glimpse of slanted, unruly hair up ahead and immediately recognized who it was. He was leaning against the doorway, reading a book with a bright orange cover. He was wearing long black slacks and a black long sleeve shirt. It clung to each and every muscle of his. He looked very tempting.

"Kakashi sensei!" Ino called out.

Kakashi looked up lazily, and hid his book inside his back pocket.

"You're a bit early, don't you think?" he said sarcastically.

Ino blushed. "Eh...sorry sensei, you see, a black cat crossed my path so I had to take the long way," Ino lied as she bit her bottom lip and gave him her signature puppy dog eyes.

Kakashi turned crimson red and gave out a long sigh.

"It's fine. But thanks to you, I'll make others wait forever too from now on," he grumbled with a tired expression.

"Aww, don't be like that sensei," she giggled as she gracefully hugged his arm.

His blushed deepened.

"Hey sensei, don't you think it's a little weird to be reading those perverted books of yours?" Ino cooed.

Kakashi cleared his throat. "How in the world does she know about my books?!" he wondered. Embarrassed, he quickly changed the subject. "Shall we get going?"

"Ready whenever you are, sensei," Ino said teasingly.

That mask will be mine!

-

They arrived at a high class restaurant a few blocks into the more urban areas of Konoha. It was a large cream colored building that was rimmed with gold designs. It looked enchanting and luxurious. Ino has never recognized such a place in her time. The host greeted them warmly at the entrance and led them to the top floor of the building. The marble floors shined brightly amongst the seductive ambiance of the interior. Ino's breath was taken away when the host opened the double doors, revealing a large, beautifully decorated balcony. All the decor was at its finest, and the balcony was filled with tables covered in pure white sheets. Roses and candles softly contrasted in the center of each table. There were many people dining tonight, however, it was a rather quiet place. They seemed to enjoy the sophisticated music that was playing smoothly in the background. Everything on the balcony of the restaurant was lit with various candles and decorative lights, giving the restaurant a mystical appearance. As Ino walked across the restaurant, every male eye followed her. Kakashi noticed the hungry looks they gave Ino, and the envious looks he received. All eyes were on her, and Ino acted as if Kakashi was the only one who existed. She looked back at him and smiled, waiting for him to stop gawking and to catch up to her. Upon arriving to their table, Kakashi proceeded with sliding the chair out for Ino. She gracefully and took her seat. Who would have thought Kakashi sensei's lazy ass was such a gentleman?

"He pulled out the chair for her huh? He's definitely looking to get laid," Minato huffed from inside the shadows of the surrounding trees. He had no idea why he was spying on her. But he wanted to make sure his former student wouldn't make it to first base with her. Oh, no. Ino is his.

Ino took initiative and decided to make a subtle move onto the younger Kakashi. She pulled out one of the oldest tricks in the book.

"So..." Ino began as she put her elbows onto the table, resting her chin on her interlaced fingers. This gesture pressed her breasts tightly together, revealing more cleavage; torturing his instincts as a man. "I can't wait till you start eating. That mask has to come off somehow," she smiled and slowly blinked.

Minato's eyes narrowed.

Kakashi took her words in more ways than one and he cursed himself for having such a filthy mind. He chuckled nervously as he scratched the side of his face. "You're right. So, what brings you here to Konoha?" he asked as casually as he could.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you," she said flirtatiously.

"Oh yeah? Try me." Kakashi challenged.

"I came here to find you, sensei. After all, there's nothing wrong with mixing business with pleasure," she said slyly.

Kakashi's visible eye widened.

"Why does she have to be so straightforward?!" Minato thought angrily. She was so much different towards Kakashi than she was towards him. Minato frowned as he stood on a large branch watching, leaning against the tree.

"Uh," Kakashi was trying to keep his composure, "what kind of pleasure?"

Minato held back a laugh. His former student was such a moron when it came to a woman he clearly liked.

"Wouldn't you like to know, Kakashi_ sensei_?" Ino said giving him a wink. She then giggled. "So, why is a handsome fellow like yourself still on the market?" she asked, tilting her head to the side, waiting for his answer.

"Well, I don't have time, and quite frankly, very few women ever catch my attention." he answered honestly.

"Yeah, cause you're too obsessed with the over exaggerated, fictional bimbos that are in those weird books of yours," Minato thought out loud.

Kakashi sneezed.

"Bless you. So you're picky huh? I guess I should consider myself lucky then. Since I've gotten the privilege to go on an actual date with you," she said sweetly.

"No, I'm definitely the lucky one. So Ino...why do you call me sensei?" he asked, boldly reaching across the table and taking her hand in his.

"Why? You don't like me calling you that? I think it's very fitting. I know you can teach me a thing or two," she joked perversely.

Minato slightly twitched his hand on the tree, and suddenly there was a large crashing noise. He completely obliterated the bark, snapping the giant tree in half. Stunned, he teleported and switched his position to another tree, expertly concealing his presence. "How could I lose control like that? I'm so stupid!" Minato inwardly smacked himself. The people on the balcony slightly jumped at the impact of the treetop falling, but then shrugged it off and resumed their meals.

"What the hell was that?!" Ino said, startled.

"Probably a couple of genins messing around. I don't sense any malicious chakra anywhere," Kakashi replied unphased.

"Oh, okay."

"Can I start you off with some drinks?" said the plump waiter as he stood noticeably close to Ino.

"Just water," they both replied.

-

Their dinner went by smoothly. This time, Minato made sure to control himself in the shadows, as he watched Ino from afar. Kakashi was slick enough to open the bottom of his mask to eat, still hiding his true face. Ino was utterly disappointed upon seeing it, but their dinner was wonderful. They laughed a lot, cracked some inappropriate jokes here and there, but Kakashi seemed like a great guy.

-

As they walked back arm and arm towards the hokage tower, they talked about everything.

"So, Ino...I forgot to tell you..." Kakashi said mysteriously.

"What is it?" she asked curiously, as she looked up at the tall, silver haired jounin.

He leaned down towards her ear. "You look gorgeous tonight," he said.

Ino blushed. "Thank you, Kakashi sensei. I would love to say the same about you, but I don't know what you truly look like," she mocked.

"Oh?" he said, raising a perfect eyebrow.

Ino giggled, and then it turned into a laugh. "You know what I think is under your mask?"

"The most handsome man on Earth?" Kakashi said arrogantly.

"Either buck teeth, or boils. I can't decide which one. But I think the buck teeth, definitely!" she said between laughs.

Kakashi's eye twitched.

Minato rolled back on a rooftop and began laughing silently, his abs slightly in pain from holding back an outburst of laughter.

"I'll show you what's under my mask." Kakashi said abruptly.

"You will?!" Ino squealed in excitement, pressing her plump breasts against his arm.

"Yeah," Kakashi confirmed.

He quickly pulled his mask down, dipped Ino down suavely and kissed her.

Minato jerked up and gritted his teeth. His heart jumped, and began to ache. Kakashi did not just force his lips on her!

Ino was completely taken by surprise. She saw his beautiful face for a millisecond. But he was kissing her. Not only did it feel wrong, it felt weird. His kiss was slightly like Minato's. But more gentle and with eagerness, rather than hunger. She was about to shove Kakashi away until she pictured Minato kissing her the same way Kakashi was. His supple, silky lips.

Minato jumped down to stop Kakashi's advances, but he saw that Ino made no attempt to push Kakashi away. Kakashi pulled away from the kiss and lifted his mask up once again. Ino looked as if she...enjoyed him kissing her. Minato's heart ached more, and his entire body went numb. As soon as Ino detected Minato's chakra, her head snapped in Minato's direction.

"M-Minato..." Ino gasped.

"Sensei, what are you doing here?" Kakashi asked, completely clueless.

"I see that you gave it a lot of thought. Don't let me stand in your way." Minato said coldly, and walked away.

"No!" Ino yelled as she broke away from Kakashi and ran after Minato. "You have to let me explain! It's not what you think!" She stopped him in his tracks by hugging him from behind. "I'm sorry, Minato! It's not what it looks like!" Ino pleaded.

"Please, save it Ino. You made things absolutely clear. Kakashi is a great guy. You two will be very happy together. You have my blessings," he looked back emotionlessly at her through his long blonde bangs. A water droplet at the side of his eye sparkling like a diamond, threatening to fall down.

"No! It's not like that, idiot! The truth is, Minato, I...I'm-"

Suddenly, Minato disappeared, and was no longer in her arms. She looked around desperately, but all that was left was a ring of clouds evaporating into the air, and footprints of where he once stood.

He was gone.

-

**Review! Now now now! :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry for taking so long! Thank you so much for your reviews, especially El Cierto! Thank you all and enjoy. Don't forget to review. I'm trying to keep the chapters interesting and fun at the same time.**

**I do not own Naruto.**

**-/**

"I'm so sorry Kakashi sensei, but I have to go. I have to straighten this out," Ino said with a shaky voice. "Thank you for tonight, I had an amazing time." She said, giving him a sympathetic smile and took off, leaving Kakashi alone in the middle of the street with his own tumultuous thoughts.

-/

"Please! Help me find him, I need to find him!" Ino begged to herself as she sprinted towards the full moon. She couldn't quite explain why she ran the direction she did, but her inner instincts told her to. "Please take me to him!" she said desperately as she grasped the vigorously swaying necklace. Suddenly a bright flash of viridian consumed her and the entire landscape changed. Ino found herself running past the lush, green outskirts of Konoha. Up ahead, she saw a lake that seemed to stretch endlessly towards the horizon. On a giant cherry blossom tree, Ino immediately recognized the silhouette of spiky hair and the long cape flowing down from a large, thick branch.

"Minato!" she cried out, sprinting faster towards the lone blonde.

With a surprised look Minato let out an exasperated sigh. "Can't a girl have some air to breathe? GIVE ME SPACE. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" he mimicked in an unattractive, high voice.

"That is not what I said! And I don't sound like that!" she called out from under him.

"Hmph. How did you find me?" he questioned directing his oceanic eyes over her, his arm resting on his knee as he sat in a model-like pose.

"Because I wanted to find you," Ino said softly, clutching the pendant of the necklace in her hand.

Minato grunted in disbelief. "Why don't you continue where you left off with Kakashi? After a million or so dates, one of the men you toy with is bound to have an actual chance with you." he muttered bitterly.

"What was with you anyways, Minato? You have no reason to overreact the way you did. Who I date and who I kiss is none of your concern." Ino shot back.

"You're right, it isn't. Because I don't care." he retorted weakly.

"Then, why are you pouting, Yondaime Hokage?" Ino called out.

"I am not pouting!" he growled, a kiss of red creeping into his cheeks. He leaped off the branch and gracefully landed on the surface of the clear water. He stormed off like a child throwing a small tantrum.

"Don't walk away while I'm talking to you!" she yelled as she ran on top of the lake and stood in his way. A wave of water sparkling around her as her hair whipped in an ethereal grace. Her determined orbs staring deep into his eternal royal blue irises. They were so close, he could see his own pained reflection in her eyes. The look she gave him screamed a million words.

Minato sighed in defeat. "You know, it was always easy for me to win over the women I happened to fall for," Minato admitted, "It always seemed too easy. But you...you're different." He looked away, his eyes losing it's iridescence. "You're here, right in front of me, clear as day, yet I can't reach you. I can't have you for myself." he said in his low, mysterious voice.

Ino was beyond shocked. She began to blush hotly as her heart began to race. He wants me for himself? What?!

"How could fate bring me the woman of my dreams, yet I'm forbidden from even touching her?" he said, clenching his fists at his sides.

Ino's eyes widened and her stomach fluttered. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. The Yondaime Hokage, calling her the woman of his dreams?! Everything seemed so surreal.

"Knowing you're something I can't have makes me want you even more, Ino. And it's killing me inside," Minato continued, " So why, Ino? Why are you here? Why do you stand here before me without giving me even the slightest chance?!" he interrogated angrily. Minato slightly trembled with rage, but his eyes projected pain and betrayal.

"Because I'm falling for you too!" Ino blurted out, tears rimming her eyes.

Minato was taken aback. He inhaled sharply and eyed her skeptically.

Ino finally broke down. "And it's wrong! But I don't know what's right or wrong! I don't know if I'm being selfish or being heartless! I shouldn't even mess with anything or anyone from the past! You eventually will become the father of one of the craziest, strongest, most important ninja's of my time! I can't prevent him from being born! You don't even know half of what I could destroy if I let us happen! You don't know what kind of burden I have on my shoulders! I'm trying to do what's right, and what's best for both of us! But how does someone stop falling in love when they're already falling so damn fast?!" Ino sobbed as she shoved him away in frustration.

Upon hearing her confession, Minato grabbed her face and kissed her passionately Tears streamed down her cheeks as he poured his entire being into their kiss. This was his only chance to make her his. He kissed her with eagerness, spilling out every feeling that he couldn't put out into words, He suavely caught her by the curve of her back as her knees weakened, his lips never leaving hers. She completely melted into him, and wrapped her arms around his neck. He wholeheartedly gave her his affection, the tiny flame bursting into an undying inferno inside of him that he had never felt before. How could he be lucky enough to fall for a goddess like her?

Everything was absolutely perfect. No, it was better than perfect. Ino was in heaven. The moon reflected upon the shimmering surface of the lake as they stood in the center. The effervescent glow of the moon upon Minato made him look so...alluring. Petals of the cherry blossoms drifting along the gentle breeze like the first day of snow. Ripples spreading wider from their delicate landing, the reflection of the moon glimmering on their faces... How could she be lucky enough to fall for a god like Minato?

He slowly broke the kiss and leaned his forehead against hers. Minato spoke breathlessly. "Ever considered... that maybe...you being here is what made the future what it already is?" Upon hearing him, Ino sniffled and eyed him curiously. "I know you're afraid. But I can protect you. We will protect ourselves, and the future. I promise you, I'm not letting you get away," he promised as he gripped her hips tighter.

"Minato...I can't...it's too risky..." Ino whispered in between sobs.

"You don't want to be with me...Ino?" Minato whispered sensually as he lifted a hand and caressed her cheek. Ino felt his gentle touch cause electric pleasure to pulsate throughout her body. "I'll treat you like a queen. I'll show you things no other woman will ever see. I'll guard you with my life." Minato promised, as he stared at her like she was the most delicious thing in the world, eyes intense, lips slightly parted.

Ino's blush became more apparent and she covered her lips as she giggled. This man is so captivating. How could she say no to the irresistible Hokage?

"Okay...So what do you want?" Ino asked innocently, unable to maintain eye contact.

"I want you...to be mine." Minato said bluntly. He pulled her in even closer and pressed her body against his. She could feel his heat, the rhythm of his breathing, the pound of his heartbeat. "I want your heart, your spirit, your beautiful mind. I want you. Ino Yamanaka."

"And...what about my body?" Ino asked, blushing furiously.

"As much as I want it too, what you do with it is your decision." Minato lectured.

The amount of respect and protectiveness he gave made Ino fall even deeper. It further heightened her attraction to him, making her desire every ounce of his existence.

"I'll be yours. As long as you are completely mine." Ino affirmed.

"There's enough of me to go around! I don't share my women but they can all share me!" Minato joked, his smile beaming.

Moment was gone.

"You mother-!" Ino then pounded him on the head. Hard.

"OW! What was that for Ino?! I was just joking!" Minato whined.

"Hmph. Cause you're an idiot!" Ino spat, turning away and crossing her arms "Oh, and by the way, don't expect to get any sex anytime soon." Ino said sharply.

Minato glanced over to the side and pouted, still rubbing the top of his head. "Fine." he grumbled.

"Ha. I'll tease him until he can't take it anymore," Ino grinned as she inwardly giggled.

"Yeah right. I'll tease her till she can't take it anymore," Minato smiled as he made it his new personal mission.

-/

Minato teleported them back into his apartment. After all, why waste any time walking? It grew apparent that the sexy high heels Ino was wearing were eventually taking a toll. It must have been torture walking with those on all night. They had a long day, and were in dire need of rest. Ino took off her stilettos and made her way down the hall.

"Heh. I'll get him back for teasing me before my date earlier," Ino smirked.

She then walked in a cat like grace down the hallway and formulated a quick plan. She could feel Minato watching her as he removed his shoes at the door. Ino moved a strap of her dress down her shoulder, and then moved to the other shoulder, slowly tugging on the other strap. With one flick of her wrist, she released the strap, allowing her dress to fluidly slide down her body. The gesture instantly revealed her promiscuous lace underwear, as the dress made a sparkly pool around her feet. Minato gaped at her bold behavior. She made her way to the bathroom door and turned to look at him as she began unclasping her bra from behind.

"I'm going to shower first okay?" she said in an innocent tone. The side of her lip quirked up into a devious smile, and she disappeared into the bathroom.

As soon as he heard the shower turn on, Minato let out an exasperated sigh. He rushed to the kitchen sink, turning on the faucet and rigorously splashed cold water onto his face. His growing member was now trying to force its way out of his pants. "I need to take a cold shower to get rid of this," Minato said to himself with his head down. Knuckles turning white as his hands tightened their grip on the edge of the counter. His head quickly snapped up, and his lips formed into a more mischievous smile. Hmm...Time for payback.

-/

Taking a long hot shower had to be one of the best part of Ino's day. To her, showering was one of the best non sex feelings. The hot water dripping endlessly down her bare skin, the steam invigorating her senses. She was lost in her own world of peace and relaxation. Feeling refreshed and easing her tension from the eventful day, nothing could bring her back down to earth.

Suddenly, a manly voice pierced through the silence.

"Hurry up, woman! You are gonna dry up the ocean if you take any longer!" Minato called out from the other side of the door.

"Shove it, Namikaze! You just wait your turn!" Ino hollered back as she smoothed conditioner along the ends of her long hair.

"You better not take all the hot water!" Minato warned. He silently laughed to himself.

"Whatever, you can shower in the lake for all I care. You don't need a long shower anyways. Unless you're that girly!" Ino scoffed.

Minato's face immediately switched into a serious expression.

"So you think you can just run up my bills, insult my masculinity, and make me take a cold shower huh?" Minato questioned.

"I think that's what I'm doing, Yondaime. What are you gonna do about it anyways? Nothing!" Ino laughed mockingly. "If you can't beat 'em, join 'em. Since I'm your girlfriend, you can never win!"

Minato's lip twitched and he quirked an eyebrow at her awful habit of underestimating him. She was just begging for payback, wasn't she? Right then, there was a gust of wind that disrupted the stillness of the bathroom. Ino gazed through the shower curtain, and saw Minato's tall, blurry form in front of the sink. He was casually removing the bands from his arms, and then slowly removed his vest.

Ino's jaw dropped and she stared at him in bewilderment. "M-Minato...? What are you...?"

"I guess if you can't beat 'em,_ join_ 'em. Right..._Ino_?" he smiled devilishly as he unbuckled his belt and dropped it onto the glossy floor.

...Oh, shit.

**Please review :) It makes me happy and keeps me going.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you so much for your reviews! Made me update fast! :)**

****WARNING. THIS GETS X-RATED. SO IF YOU ARE UNCOMFORTABLE, SKIP IT. JUST SCROLL DOWN TO "**END OF X-RATED MATERIAL** I WROTE IT UPON REQUEST. IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING CITRUSY MATERIAL, SO BE EASY.****

**I do not own Naruto.**

**_"ITALIZED means they are saying it in their head."_  
**

**ENJOY!**

-/

Chapter 11

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Ino shrieked.

Minato grinned sweetly in her direction as he unbuttoned his long sleeve in a suggestive manner ."You think I'm going to do nothing about it, Ino? Your time is up and it's MY TURN TO SHOWER. Now MOVE OVER." he demanded.

"Like hell I will! You better wait!" Ino screamed.

As if he heard nothing, he advanced towards Ino and opened the shower curtain. Ino screamed and wrapped the shower curtain around herself like a towel. "WHAT THE HELL!? GET YOUR NAKED ASS AWAY FROM ME! HAVE YOU NO SHAME?!" her face now a shade of a crimson.

"Hmm. No." he said firmly. He bent forward and picked up his body wash , intentionally pressing his bare, wet bottom against Ino's hip. "Excuse me!" he said as he looked back at Ino and laughed.

"EW! OH MY GOD! You're DISGUSTING!" Ino screamed angrily as she slapped his firm bottom hard.

"OW! HEY! That really hurt!" Minato yelled as he snapped back upright, rubbing the newly red handprint on his skin.

"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET!" Ino snarled as she began to laugh. "Alright, you win! I'm leaving!"

"OH NO YOU DON'T!" Minato wrapped his arms around her from behind and pulled her back into the running shower. Ino let out a squeal of surprise. "You think you can laugh at my pain and get away with it? Hmm?" he teased as he nuzzled into her neck. The sight of her perky, round bottom almost made him lose all self control. The way they were glazed with the hot water, and slightly faded from his vision within the steam. His arousal heightening and his cheeks burning red.

"GET AWAY! YOU'RE STABBING ME WITH YOUR LITTLE MAN!" Ino laughed as she squirmed.

"Whose fault do you think that is?!" Minato laughed sexily."And it's NOT a little man!" he pouted.

Ino burst out with her cute laughter. "Let me go!"

"NOOOO. Don't leave me by myself. What if a ghost attacks me?" He said childishly as squeezed her tighter.

"Then it's been fun dating you!" she joked. "Now let me go! I'm naked!"

"So? It's not like you haven't seen ME naked," Minato chuckled.

"Still! I don't want you to see. And I feel reallllly awkward with your...little man touching me!"

"It's NOT LITTLE!" Minato pouted as he began to tickle her.

They both looked like children, laughing and playing. Ino felt a strange sense of comfort around him, even if she was completely bare. She broke away from Minato's tortuous tickling and leaned against the opposite wall from him, still giggling. She shyly covered her chest and the apex of her legs from Minato, her back facing him. Her long hair covering most of her bottom, the laughter between them eventually died down. She opened her eyes and stared into his. Both faces a dark shade of red, both eyes a royal blue shade of desire.

Ino took in all of his features. Every inch of him seemed to be enhanced under the steaming water. His eyes full of lust, piercing through the hot mist of the shower. The jagged ends of his bangs dripping crystal clear droplets, his muscles lusciously tense. She noticed the incredibly large elongation of his member, and how unabashed, and tempting it was. He looked like a god, that emerged out of divine waters.

Hair radiant, skin glowing, eyes intense.

Then they clashed. Their lips crashing in a delicious motion, hands roaming along slick wet skin, tongues wrestling for dominance. Ino jumped onto Minato and wrapped her legs around his waist, their lips never breaking contact. He pinned her against the cold tile wall, and a high pitched moan escaped Ino's throat. Her mind was spinning, the crisp cold of the tiles causing her to shiver, while Minato's hot flesh and the searing hot water drove her wild. They were sliding smoothly against each other, panting, moaning, while her hands were tangled in his wild gold hair, and his hands were roughly groping the round globes of her behind.

There were many perks to being a skilled shinobi. Not only did they realize their bodies were in top notch shape, but all their senses were heightened beyond compare. Especially their sense of touch. Minato could smell Ino's arousal, while she was able to sense his chakra concentrating onto his member. One thing Ino favored deeply about her mind techniques ; was her ability to read Minato's thoughts.

Dirty, so viciously dirty. The beautiful compliments he was giving her, the things he wanted to do. The way he moaned "Oh God," and deeply breathed "yeah," echoed throughout her head as she pierced through his mind. It unleashed her completely.

-/ *****X RATED ALERT.*****

She swiftly dipped down onto her knees, and grasped his hard member with both hands. She looked up at him and bit her bottom lip. Minato's eyes bolted open and he was gaping in surprise.

"I-Ino..." Minato whispered huskily, "You don't have to do this," he panted as he gave her a worried look.

Without him knowing, Ino heard what he said in his head._ "But you're so goddamn beautiful, Ino. I want you to use those beautiful hands. I want you so bad. Let me shower all over that gorgeous body. I'm crazy about you."_

A complete contradiction. Yet he was gentleman enough to suppress his desires for her sake. Nothing like the other guys she encountered. She smirked and spoke in her sexiest voice, "Why do I get the feeling that you've never received one of these before?" She then gently rubbed her thumb on the sensitive skin at the base of his head. Minato twitched and grunted sexily.

"B-because... I haven't." Minato admitted, clenching his teeth.._ "How the fuck does she know...I'm a virgin?!"_

Ino looked at him in shock. "You're...a virgin?" Ino asked in disbelief.

Minato blushed furiously and looked away in shame. _"Shit. She knows. Damn! I feel like such a loser!" _Minato shouted inwardly.

"You're not a loser...Minato." Ino smiled.

His golden eyebrows furrowed. "You can read...my thoughts?"

Ino then spoke into his mind. _"I am a mind control kunoichi...And you being a virgin...is such a turn on. I wouldn't want my man any other way. Cause I'm a virgin too." _Ino smiled innocently, and slowly started stroking his shaft. The skin smooth and meshed perfectly in her hands. The delicate glide of peach skin felt so good against her slim fingers. Minato kept his mouth shut as he attempted to refrain his moans. He jerked, and grunted, and scratched the tile wall in front of him. One thing he could not control were his profanities from within.

_"Ugh, yeah. Ino! Baby...that feels so damn good! Ugh, fuck! You're so beautiful! Ughh. Fuck yeah. That body. Fuck yeah. I'm so fucking hard. Yeah baby, faster. Stroke my cock baby," _Minato's face contorted in pure pleasure.

What a dirty mouth he had when he was turned on. It fueled her drive to pleasure her man in ways no one ever could. She couldn't help but feel astonished, she had the god of Konoha at the mercy of her very hands. The strongest shinobi in all of the fire country becoming intimate with her for the very first time in his life. She was able to witness the weakened, erotic side of the Yondaime Hokage, and it felt damn good. Ino started pumping faster and Minato reacted scrumptiously, cursing like a sailor in his head. She then spoke out loud. "Say it all out loud, baby. Tell me what you want me to do," she pleaded in her cute voice.

"Pump it faster, Ino! Squeeze it tighter! Ugh...yeah...fuck!" Minato lifted his head and rolled his eyes back. Ino did so with eagerness. He growled, exposing a white fang and bucked his hips against her rhythm. She stared at it like it was the most delicious thing in the world. She wanted to take it into her mouth, but she was not quite ready to take it to that step just yet.

He still tried keeping his composure as his body started spasming uncontrollably. Every single muscle on his body was tense, his chest heaving up and down with his shallow breathing. Ino then did the unbelievable. She put his member in between her breasts and began pumping. Minato then moaned deeply, no longer holding back. His physical voice and his mind going insane.

"Ino!"  
_"Fuck!"_  
"I'm-"

_ "fuck yeah her breasts are so-!"_  
"I'm gonna-UH!" Minato felt pleasure from the tip of his head flood down his shaft and spread all over his body like wildfire. He paused for a brief second and released all over Ino's breasts. His masculine moans echoing throughout the bathroom, she softened her grip as she continued pumping.

"Oh yeah...that was incredibly hot!" Ino said seductively.

Minato tried his best not to collapse as Ino stood up and gave him a long kiss. Their kissing grew hot as Minato began to recuperate from his first orgasm from Ino. His hands gripped her ass, then teasingly glided to her stomach and down to her sex. Ino moaned low into his kiss as he gently rubbed her sensitive area. He then slowly pushed a digit into her folds. It was harder for him than he thought, she was unbelievably tight and practically suffocated his one finger.

Ino gasped. "Ah! Minato!"

Minato adored the way she said his name as he made her feel good. He knew he was doing the right thing as a boyfriend and a lover. As Hokage, it made him feel a, entirely new sense of importance and a achievement. He moved his lips to her neck and began pumping his finger in and out of her, his finger stroking against her slick, inner skin. The way she moaned with no refrain, he knew this was her hotspot. Minato was glad he was a genius like the Nara's, and quick at analyzing. Once again, more perks to being an elite shinobi. Her womanly wetness now dripping down his hands. Not bad for his first time. He quickened his pace, and slowly pushed another digit in. Ino cried out.

"Oh! Faster! Right there! Oh, yeah! Ooo, you're so good baby! Ah~" Ino pleaded.

"Say my name baby," Minato demanded.

Mischievously, Ino moaned, "No," and nibbled his ear, panting and blushing with desire..

"I'll make you say it then," he said threateningly and dipped down. He forced her thighs on his shoulders and lifted her up. He locked her in with his arms and began slowly, and tortuously eating her out. Ino screamed, "OH MINATO! WHAT ARE YOU-GNH! Oh! That feels so goood!" she bit her bottom lip hard. His tongue was hot and smooth, moving in and out of her and all around her. Ino was now under his spell, with no chance of escape. All she could do was moan and cry out in pure ecstasy. Ino's stomach and sex tightened and she was at the brink of her release. His golden strands spilled over her thighs, was a fantasy come true. It wasn't disgusting to watch nor did he make obnoxious noises. But he did it deliciously and looked smoking hot while doing it. She grabbed at his spiky locks once again.

"Baby! I'm close! I'm close! Uh Minato! Ah~!" then Ino lost all control of her body, her vocals, and her mind.

Her clitoris pulsated in pleasure, causing her to cry out. It radiated like a title wave from her clitoris to every single inch of her body. Her senses and nerves running wild. Her entire body tingled and even went numb at one point. She bucked her hips against his lips, and she rode out her orgasm as he took her to her ultimate high. She was dripping wet down there, and he tasted her sweet arousal. It was addicting.

-/ ****END OF X-RATED MATERIAL****

What was more addicting was the fact that he could make a woman cry out his name, and Ino to top it off. It was either she was more responsive to his touch, or he was just always a damn good rookie. So that heavenly feeling she made him feel, he was able to reciprocate. Win for Minato.

Ino panted and whimpered. She never knew such a good feeling existed. It was like a slice of heaven. How could a man make her capable of feeling such bliss? She slowly descended down, until she was back to straddling his waist. They both panted under the hot steam. The water now getting cold, prompted Minato to suggest their departure.

"You, Ino, are absolutely incredible." Minato stated, He never felt his body so weakened before. The astonishing powers of women. Ino never failed to amaze him.

"You were amazing, Minato. I think you really are a God." Ino said breathlessly. Resting her head on his shoulder.

Minato chuckled, "Having a goddess like yourself makes me feel like a God. Let's get some sleep now,"

"Okay," Ino sighed in contentment.

He grabbed a fresh clean towel and let Ino slide her legs down gracefully until her feet planted on the shiny floor.

Before tending to himself, he helped her dry her body while she sleepily dried her hair.

Minato wrapped a towel around his waist and they walked over to the bedroom. He grabbed one of his shirts and assisted in putting it on Ino. "You can wear this," he smiled. She was practically swimming in his shirt, but her slim, long legs would put models to shame.

He picked her up, moved the blankets and laid her gently on the bed. She turned over and softly whispered inaudibly.

"What?" he asked softly and he slid under the covers and spooned against her small form.

"I lo..uu..Mi..to..." she mumbled. Then she fell into a deep sleep, a smile still evident on her lips.

A moment passed. Minato inhaled the intoxicating smell of her platinum hair.

"I think...I think I'm in love with you...Ino..." he confessed as he drifted off to sleep, smiling happily.

-/

Their life was perfect. What could possibly go wrong?

**Please review! :) I was a bit uncomfortable writing and posting this, so go easy on me! :P**


	12. Chapter 12

**First off, I want to say I'm SOOOO sorry for taking so long to update! Life happened and I lost my motivation.. **

**I'll make it up to all of you! **

**This is a long, fun chapter that I decided to write. Some fun drama and interesting events will unfold after this chapter! Be prepared! ;) **

**To my faithful readers and reviewers, thank you so much! Your reviews are what keeps me going!**

**I do not own Naruto. The things I'd do to him if I did ;)**

-/

Chapter 12

The morning sun rose slowly from behind the crowded lush trees of the horizon. Morning dew from the grass evaporated into fog and ghosted over the village. Birds chirping cheerfully from a distance. A cold breeze snaked its way through the open window and the darkly shaded curtains. Ino shivered and inhaled the fresh morning air. Once again she awoke to a perfect morning. She loved the refreshing smell of honeydew to awaken her senses. Ino inhaled deeply as she stretched her back, arching it upwards. A masculine hand glided it's way to hers, squeezing it tightly.

Ino glanced to her side, taking in the breathless features of the god-like Hokage laying next to her. His entire being effervescent, face serene, brows slightly furrowed in concentration of his current dreams. He was holding her hand, the muscles of his back exposed and tensed with every steady breath. Ino was not used to this. It was like waking up to heaven. Unlikely and astounding, but she loved every second of it. As gently as she could, she slipped from the covers and slid off the bed, making sure not to disturb the handsome hokage in his slumber. She tied her hair up once she entered the bathroom and splashed cool water over her face. She began her usual morning routine; brushing her teeth, fixing her hair, and diligently applying her makeup. She quietly entered the hokage's room and rummaged through her newly bought clothes.

It looked like it was going to be a sunny, hot day, so Ino chose her wardrobe accordingly. Since she had no missions or training, she could finally flaunt normal clothing for once! She gleefully pulled out dark denim shorts and a loose fitting tank with pastel colors. She lifted Minato's shirt over her head and tossed it into what she assumed to be a dirty hamper. Heard the sound of sheets shuffling from the bed. Ino glanced over and watched Minato extend his arm to her previously occupied side of the bed. His hand blindly searched for her as he mumbled in his sleep. Ino giggled. Minato cracked an azure eye open and murmured sleepily.

"Ino...baby...?"

"Morning sunshine!" Ino said cheerfully as she clasped on her bra.

"Oh. Good morning, gorgeous!" Minato yawned jubilantly and gave her an adorable grin.

Waking up to a vixen like Ino was too good to be true. He realized her unrivaled figure standing in just her under garments. She smiled innocently, yet shamelessly took in his very own features. The thin sheet giving her newly tainted mind endless possibilities, and inviting her to no end. He swung his legs over the bed and planted his feet on the floor. The memories of their steamy previous night flooded into their heads, and they both blushed. The steamy shower, wet skin, moans echoed throughout the walls of the estate. He rubbed his eyes and smiled at her once again, blush more apparent. Ino snapped out of her trance and resumed changing her clothes. It was so weird, being shy and bashful around him. Well, he was Minato Namikaze for crying out loud!

She flexibly bent over as she stepped into her denim shorts and slid them up to her waist. As she zipped up and buttoned her shorts, he spoke through the silence.

"Why are you so amazingly beautiful, Ino?"

Ino froze. "Hm. Why are you so irresistable, Minato?" Ino smiled back.

"Are you really mine?" He laughed awkwardly as he rubbed the back of his head, hair wild and untamed.

So unexpected, for the Hokage to ask that of her.

Ino advanced to him, swaying her hips as she delicately flipped her long hair. Minato's blush deepened and he leaned back as she straddled his waist. She expertly traced her finger from his Adam's apple up to his chin, slightly tilting his head up towards her.

"As long as you're mine, Namikaze, I'm yours." Ino assured. She locked her lips to his neck and began nibbling and sucking on a visible, sensitive spot.

"Babe! Hahaha, that freaking tickles! Stop it!" Minato laughed.

Ino purred playfully. She didn't stop.

It didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what she was up to. Minato gasped.

"Baby! Nooo! Don't leave a hickey on me, I have a meeting!"

It was too late. Ino giggled and admired the newly reddish plum spot on the side of his neck. Minato pouted, his lips plump together, skin shiny and smooth. He was irresistible in so many ways. She sexily bit her fingernail as she smiled mischievously at him.

"Baby!" He whined. "What did you do that for!?"

"Marking my territory. You are mine." She grinned, almost mirroring his own Naruto-like grin.

"Is that so?" Minato questioned, a golden eyebrow raised.

Before Ino could even blink, she was on her back pinned to the bed. Minato crashed his lips against hers, and began caressing her body. It was like going 0 to 50 in a millesecond. Ino was almost instantly aroused, and she moaned into his dominating kiss. His tongue massaged hers, her sensitive womanhood threatening to drench her lace underwear once again. Just as the moment heated to its peak, there was a loud cracking sound that echoed throughout the room.

"Ow!" Ino broke their heated kiss as if she just got burned. "Did you just slap my ass?!" Ino yelled.

Minato grinned childishly over her. She then felt a warm tingling sensation on her right bottom cheek.

"What the heck did you do to me Namikaze?!" she slid from under him and ran to the mirror on the opposite wall. She lowered her shorts and saw distinct, black characters stretching across the surface area of her right bottom. "Did you just mark me?!" Ino gasped.

Minato began laughing into the sheets uncontrollably. "You should have known better than to mess with me! You're not the only one who can mark your territory!" He finished with a wink.

Ino shot daggers in his direction.

"Haha! This is incredible! I got to mark a seal on the most beautiful woman I have ever seen in my entire life! I must be dreaming!" Minato laughed to himself.

Ino stomped towards him with a scowl plastered on her face.

She quickly reached for his right nipple, giving it a violent squeeze and turned it clockwise aggressively. "DO YOU STILL THINK YOU'RE DREAMING, YONDAIME?!" Ino seethed.

"OW! OW! OW! OOOUUUUCH! Okay okay I'm sorry!" he hollered grabbing her wrists gently and efficiently away from his newly red flesh.

Ino pulled away from his hold and crossed her arms.

"Take it off, Minato." Ino demanded.

"No."

"TAKE. IT. OFF."

"I don't want to."

"Fine. Then I don't want to kiss you, I don't want to touch you, and I don't ever want to have sex with you. Ever." she threatened.

"Alright fine!" Minato said a little too quickly. "I'll take it off," he sighed in defeat.

He quickly formed a few complex handsigns and placed his open hand over her right bottom. The black characters faded away, leaving only her youthful, pale skin.

"Thank you." she said mockingly.

"Hmph. Like I would really take the seal off." Minato thought. "Crap. Did she hear that?"

He looked over at Ino nervously, she resumed changing, which indicated she was not reading into his mind.

"So what is this meeting for anyways?" Ino asked casually.

Minato inwardly jumped. "Oh, just our weekly political meeting. I'm the hokage, so naturally I have to be there-oh shit! What time is it?!"

"Uhm, quarter till nine?" Ino said, putting her tank top on.

"Damn it! I'm gonna be late!" Minato suddenly disappeared, the white sheets landing gently from the air back onto the bed. Ino heard the shower turn on from down the hallway. Her skin tingled with goosebumps at the thought of him naked as he bathed.

"Showering will never be the same again," she smirked to herself as she gathered his hokage cloak and his clothing.

-/

Minato took most of his time showering than he did actually getting ready. He kissed Ino on the cheek and thanked her for getting his usual attire ready on the bed for him to put on. It amazed Ino how it took such minimal effort for him to get ready every single day. He didn't even have to do anything, nor did he give off that annoying vibe of narcissism. He was so honest and true, unlike most guys. His hair dried accordingly to his usual hairystyle. He only had to rearrange a few bangs back in place, and with his speedy movements he was ready to go in record time. Minato began tying his Konoha headband on as he refocused his attention on Ino.

"Wait a second." Minato began as he stared at Ino's legs.

"Hm?" Ino replied.

"That outfit-you're not wearing that out, are you?" Minato eyed her choice of clothing.

"Actually, I am. Why?" Ino asked defensively.

"It's too sexy," he stated, resting his hands on either side of her hips. "I don't want other guys staring at you like a piece of meat. Go change into some sweats or something."

"You know how hot it's gonna be outside?! No way!"

"At least wear a less revealing shirt." Minato suggested sternly.

"Ugh. Fine." Ino snatched a loose long sleeve from a shopping bag and slipped it on over her shirt. "Happy?" she rested her hands on her hips.

Minato scanned her up and down. Those legs of hers were just downright dynamite. If anything, that sweater made her look more ravishing than before. He frustratedly ran a hand through his glistening wet hair.

"There's NO way of hiding how sexy you are, is there?" Minato sighed hopelessly, dropping his hand back at his side.

Ino smiled and shook her head in response.

Minato snapped his fingers, "Oh yeah, that's right! We're having our semi-annual banquet tonight! I've been meaning to ask you,"

"Ask me what? What is the semi-annual banquet for?" Ino tilted her head in curiosity.

"It's a pretty big banquet, high class food, ridiculously large tables, and a lot of important political representatives from other villages are going to attend," Minato explained.

"Ooo, sounds like fun!" Ino chimed.

"So...Ino," Minato began as he scratched the side of his head, face flushed with a hint of pink.

"Yeah?" She wondered what made him so bashful.

"You'll be the woman by my side tonight, won't you?" he asked, smiling on one side.

Ino's stomach fluttered at how equally hot and cute he was all at the same time. "I'll be the ONLY woman by your side, Namikaze," Ino winked. Minato smiled brightly and kissed the back of her hand. "Here," he slipped a thick stack of ryo in her hand.

"Buy yourself a nice dress. I want you to look beautiful just for me. Let me know if this isn't enough,"

Ino's jaw dropped. This was more ryo than she could ever count! Even when she closed the register at her mother's flower shop!

"M-Minato I can't take this money! It's yours! I can't!"

"It's mine to give to you," Minato assured warmly. "I only want the best for you, you're my woman now. Keep that in mind,"

Ino felt like she was dreaming. She had to be the luckiest girl in the world. "Okay fine, but I'm not going to spend it all!" she pointed.

Minato chuckled. "You really should. I know how much you love shopping. Won't you need to buy shoes to go with the dress you buy? And jewelry?"

Ino's eyes widened at the realization. "You're so right!" she squealed.

Minato chuckled and shook his head. "So enjoy yourself, okay? I'll see you later." He then kissed her softly on the forehead. "Also, I'll be around the village alongside some of the ANBU and jounin men to buy our suits later. If we happen to run into each other, act like you don't know me on any type of personal level. We cannot make our relationship public just yet."

"Uh, why not?" Ino asked aggressively.

"I want to formally announce it the proper way. There are a few people who should find out by me telling them personally, rather than the grapevine. I don't want to take anyone by surprise." Minato explained.

"Hm, that makes sense." Ino shrugged.

With one last smile, he vanished.

-/

Ino was having the time of her life. She had all this money to spend and had someone hot to look special for. She was going to steal the show and she knew it.

"Just imagine the look on the hokage's face when he sees me in this!" she chimed.

She was proud of how each curve and outline looked meshed with the tight fabric. She turned in every angle in front of the mirror, making sure everything was perfect. There's nothing more exciting than finding the perfect dress.

As she walked out of the store, her attention was captured by a sparkle in the corner of her eye. Her eyes twinkled with fascination at the elegant rings behind the glass display. One in particular was the center of her attention. A luminous aqua blue diamond with smaller white diamonds on either side, sitting atop of white gold.

"So beautiful..." she whispered.

-/

Minato and the jounins alongside him laughed wholeheartedly as they walked down the street along the stores. They were joking around about their genin students and strange missions that they've carried out. He was already done shopping, and finding the correct attire was easier than he thought. He looked good in practically anything. Not that he was being narcissistic, he just wasn't particularly picky. He courteously bowed back as he greeted the civilians passing by. He ignored any woman's attempt to draw him in, respectfully acknowledging them with a smile and a nod.

He could hear women swoon from behind him, his smiles erupting them into screaming fan girls. Minato kept his eyes forward and chuckled, they had nothing on the woman currently occupying his mind.

"Aye, check it out, twelve o'clock. Total babe," one of the jounin pointed out.

The others agreed amongst themselves, eyes glued on the woman down the street. Speak of the devil, it just had to be Ino. Minato sighed in defeat. She was wearing those damn shorts.

"She must be a civilian," one of them whispered.

"Yeah right dumbass! Look at those legs! They have to be at least jounin level to be perfectly shaped like that! And that ass...Man!" the other said obnoxiously.

Minato then shot a menacing glare at the jounin. The man froze and all the color drained from his face. They all stiffened, eyes wide and some forgot to breathe.

Minato finally spoke. "Be respectful when you're talking about women, or I'll make you regret it. Did you forget your values as a shinobi?" Minato threatened in a low tone.

"A-alright I'm s-sorry man, just don't kill me," he laughed nervously, sweat glistening at his sideburns as he held his hands up.

One of the jounin interrupted the conversation, breaking the tension successfully. "Alright guys, let me show you how it's done," he winked and began walking towards her.

"What are you doing, man!?" they asked, confused.

"I'm gonna talk to her. Minato's not the only dude who can get any girl in the village. Unlike him, I actually take them home! And this one has to be the hottest I've ever seen. Now watch and learn." he joked as he turned away.

"There goes the playboy in action." one of them sighed.

"He always gets the hot ones!" the other said bitterly.

"There aren't girls that hot around here. She must be a foreigner," another chipped in.

Minato didn't know how to react at that point. All he could do was watch, wondering if she would shut him down or flirt back like she usually does. She's unpredictable at times. And he couldn't deny that the "playboy" was very attractive according to other women. Minato secretly grew nervous, but he knew that he couldn't impulsively beat his own comrade on the spot. That was kind of overkill. They all watched from a distance anticipating the events that were about to unfold. In effort to hide his slight insecurity he stepped back, trying to camouflage himself behind the jounin group. He leaned against the wall, crossing his arms and exhaled deeply.

"So, what is a fine woman like you doing alone here?" the jounin asked Ino with a sly smile.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Ino said in a similar tone, mirroring his smile.

Damn it. Why does she have to reciprocate their attention? Why give them that satisfaction? They don't deserve it! Minato shouted inwardly. Jaw clenched shut.

"You. Me. Dinner," he said to her with a wink.

Ino smiled bigger.

"You. Me. Not gonna happen," she winked and walked away, leaving the cocky jounin standing alone, shocked beyond measure.

The jounins were now erupted in laughter at the embarrassing rejection. Minato tried hiding his laugh by turning his head away. She had to be the most unpredictable individual he has ever witnessed.

"You're missing out sweetheart! I know you've heard of me!" he finally called out jokingly, remaining persistent.

"I only date real men. Not horny little boys like you." Ino retaliated with an amused smile.

"Oh yeah? You're not gonna find someone better!"

Ino peered through the crowd and saw a tall, familiar blonde leaning against the wall with his head turned away from her. She narrowed her eyes slightly. "Oh yes I will."

She walked boldly through the group of jounin men, all of them stepping out of her way. They all gawked at her and watched, completely entertained by her actions. Taking Minato by surprise, she wrapped her arms around Minato's neck and kissed him fearlessly. Shock was written all over his face. How did she catch me off guard!? He wondered. It didn't take long for him to melt into the kiss, pinned between her and the wall. She then broke the kiss and smiled seductively. She leaned in and whispered in his ear, "See you tonight, honey" and instantly, her sweet scent was gone. He tried gathering himself together, watching Ino disappear as she turned the corner.

Count on Ino to do exactly what he told her NOT to do! The jounins began praising him on a completely new level and attacked him with endless questions. He felt flustered, yet frustrated. Now everyone knew he was involved with her in some way, shape or form. But he had to admit, he felt like he was on an ultimate high.

Ino made him feel like a man, more than anyone ever could.

-/

_I hope the banquet tonight will go by smoothly._ Minato thought._ But with Ino...you never know what to expect._


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi everyone! My awesome incredible readers! Thank you so much for your reviews! It keeps me going.**

**I made a long. intense-ish chapter just for you since I made you wait so long! (And Fanfiction's website was down!) The next chapter should come out soon! Please stay tuned! :) It'll be good, I promise.**

**The more reviews I get, the faster I update, I noticed. LOL.**

**I do not own Naruto. The things I'd do to him if I did ;)**

-:-:-:-:-:-

"Come on Ino! You've been in the bathroom forever!" Minato practically whined from the other side of the door.

"Save it, Namikaze! You better not rush me or you'll regret it!" Ino snapped.

"It's my bathroom, Ino! Don't make me go in there!" Minato bluffed.

"And how exactly are you gonna do that huh? None of your kunai are in here," Ino said suspiciously.

Minato winced. _That's right, she still doesn't know about the seal. _

"I have my ways," Minato threatened teasingly.

"I'm not gonna let you see me until I'm done! So be patient! If I see you as much as teleport a **finger **in here I'll eat your dick off for dinner!" Ino yelled.

Minato groaned in frustration, "FINE! CRAZY WOMAN!" Minato hollered back.

-:-:-:-:-:-

A couple minutes later, it was 7:59pm.

"Ino, as hokage, I can't be late for this event. The limo will be waiting for you outside, it'll take you there safely, alright? Just meet me there."

"Alright," Ino called back, "but how will you know when I'll get there?"

"Trust me, I'll know." Minato answered suavely.

Before Ino could ask questions, there was an abrupt shift in the air. She knew by now that Minato already took his leave,

-:-:-:-:-

The limo smoothly came to a stop in between the pillars of a large, ruby temple gate. It was strikingly similar to the Konoha gate, but not as massive. The driver strided quickly around the vehicle and opened the door for her. She graciously accepted his hand as she stepped out, one sparkly stiletto after the other. Ino was impressed with the view. She looked up at the lanterns glowing along the gate and the walkway. She could hear distinct music playing from the large imperial building. The glass walls of the top floor providing a preview of the formal event. People were engaged in intellectual conversations, with one hand occupied with a beverage of their liking.

"Welcome to the former feudal Lord's estate." the driver announced. "The banquet is just about to begin. Lord Hokage is expecting you. Will you be needing an escort, miss?" he smiled courteously a faint blush on his cheeks.

"I'll be just fine, thank you," Ino said with her soft charm. She bowed politely.

The driver tilted his hat and proceeded back to the limo.

She clutched the front of her black trenchcoat, protecting her chest from the chilly breeze as she walked. Ino was impressed with the overall structure of the venue. It was a large four story temple that could easily pass for an emperor's palace. She admired the traditional Japanese architecture as her heels clicked across the concrete walkway. There were lanterns and decorative lights everywhere. They made no mistake in turning this place into an enchanting experience, for citizens and foreigners alike.

She could make out well dressed shinobi that stood guard at either side of the large double doors. They opened the doors for a couple that didn't even regard their presence.

"Snobby ass politicals," Ino huffed.

Upon arriving, the two shinobi opened the doors for her as well.

"Good evening," one of the shinobi greeted kindly.

"Good evening, gentlemen. And thank you," Ino said gratefully to both as she entered through the doorway.

The two shinobi couldn't help but turn their heads and watch Ino as she walked away. She was too focused on the romantic interior to notice their stares. She adored the tile floors and the gold decor that contrasted with the black furniture within the lobby. It was modern and luxurious, a complete contradiction to its historical appearance. She then made her way up the marble stairs towards the echoing sound of the music and chatter.

The two men suddenly snapped out of their trance as someone cleared their throat from behind them.

"Oh! L-lord Hokage!" they stammered, and bowed quickly.

Minato, with an eyebrow raised, smiled knowingly. "Good evening, gentlemen," he said in an amused tone as he passed them by. His presence causing them to falter. He looked down and closed his eyes as he chuckled silently to himself. In a decent pace, he walked through the lobby with one hand holding his tie, and the other tucked inside the pocket of his slacks. He too disappeared up the marble stairs, following Ino's chakra.

Finally, the two guards let out a sigh of relief.

-:-:-:-:-:-

At the top of the stairs, Ino was surprised to see another massive lobby leading to the event. Giant curtains blanketed over the many large windows that decorated the walls. There was a woman a little older than Ino's mother, who stood next to the large opening of the venue. She had a former model like appearance and carried herself well. She spotted Ino and immedicately rushed over to her.

"Oh my goodness! You are a vision! What is your name, young lady?!" she exclaimed.

Ino laughed, "Thank you! My name is Yamanaka Ino." Ino replied, holding out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you Ino! You can call me Suri dear," she said as she shook Ino's hand. "We are holding a fundraising event, and seeing how stunning you are, I have to recruit you! Are you a professional model?"

"No, I'm not a model," Ino giggled. "What is this event exactly? And what is it for?" Ino asked curiously.

"Oh! It is so much fun! It's an auction where you beautiful ladies auction yourselves to have a date or a night out with the highest bidder. We do it every year." she said enthusiastically. "Would you care to participate?" she asked with hopeful eyes.

Ino felt a bit skeptical. "So I'd sell myself? Like a geisha?" Ino laughed nervously.

Suri laughed upon hearing her words. "Oh no dear! Not at all! Well, what each woman does is her own choice and her own business. But it is strictly friendly and for a good cause! We raise the money for the less fortunate children of the villages, and to build more schools," she reassured. "It maintains a healthy balance and relationship between the nations with friendly competition and sustaining the future. Which relies on the children,"

Ino's felt a small rush of happiness in her heart. " Well in that case it sounds like fun! It's nice to see the wealthy and our superiors giving back to the community. How many women usually participate?"

"It ranges between 30 and 50 women. Believe it or not, you are the most stunning woman I've seen so far! So forgive my eagerness! And these political men from the Hidden Rock, Suna, and all the other villages would bid a GENEROUS amount for a date with you!"

"Hmm. I bet they would! And what about our hokage? How much has he bidded in the past?" Ino questioned.

"Oh, our lord Hokage? Hmm. Come to think of it, he's the only hokage, or male kage for that matter...who doesn't bid for any of our women!" she laughed. "But I have a good feeling you could change that!" she winked as she gave Ino's arm a gentle squeeze..

"Oh I will. And if it helps the children then I would certainly do my best! Just tell me what to do!"

"Oh you are wonderful!" she said delighted as she clapped her hands together. "I will save the best for last and make you the last candidate! #50 is your auction number! Here, pin this number to your dress where it is visible and go down that hallway. First check in your jacket and just wait for me to call your name. You'll be seated in a row behind the stage and you'll hear my voice through the speakers. We will give you a microphone before you enter the stage, because I will give you a chance to show your charms and raise the stakes! Now hurry! I will start the auction in fifteen minutes!"

"Okay! Thank you!" Ino grinned, making her way down the hall.

"No, thank you!" the woman called out.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ino rushed down the great hall and searched for the coat check area. Her long blonde curls bounced along her lower back. Suddenly, strong arms wrapped around her waist and halted her in her steps. Ino squealed in surprise.

"My, my, my...where do you think you're going, beautiful?" said a velvet like voice next to her ear.

The strength of those arms, that spicy scent, that sexy, dominating voice. She knew exactly who it was as they lovingly caressed her hips. A kiss was planted on her cheek and she whipped around.

"Don't scare me like that! Baka!" she yelled, slapping him on his shoulder.

Minato chuckled and his eyes danced over her form. "Baby...you are the most beautiful woman in the world. It makes me...excited...to know you dressed this enticing; just for me." he said with slight arousal in his tone, his hands tightening their grip on her hips.

Ino caressed his cheek and tugged aggressively on his tie, causing him to bend down to her level and gave him a fiery kiss.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," Ino purred.

Minato's pulse quickened. "Why are you covering your dress? Take off your coat and let me see." he whispered, letting one of her curled strands slip through his fingers. His fingers then abandoned her blonde curls and played with the large button of her trenchcoat.

Ino slapped his hand away. "You can't see just yet, Namikaze," Ino winked, "but my, my, my...you're looking sharp as ever. I adore this look on you," Ino said in a silky tone, gliding her fingertips down his chest.

He slightly shivered under her touch. She loved that he wore a white button up with a pure black suit and tie. The expensive fabric just barely shimmered in the light. It did no justice in concealing his muscular body as he towered in front of her. The blades of his hair defying gravity in a stylish pattern, and there was a glimmer in his crystal blue eyes that she didn't notice before.

"Why can't I see?" Minato asked, biting his bottom lip in a subtle manner. He stepped closer and kissed at her neck in an attempt to sway her decision. Ino bit back a moan. His eyes trailed down, noticing the number she was holding in her other hand. He immediately locked eyes with her. "Wait, Ino. You're not doing this auction, are you?" he asked, voice full of dissatisfaction.

Ino giggled, hiding the number behind her back. "I don't know what you're talking about," she smiled mischievously.

"Ino, no. You're not going to participate in this. It's bad enough that every guy in the Fire Country wants you, but now men from other villages? No. I can't let you."

"But why not? It's for a good cause!" Ino argued back.

"Give me the paper, Ino." Minato said sternly.

"No!" Ino protested, holding the number as far from his reach as possible.

"Ino, I can't let another man have you. Even if it's just for a fund raiser." Minato said intensely.

"Well, if you're the highest bidder, that wouldn't be a problem, would it?" Ino said matter of factly, waving the paper suggestively next to her face.

Minato exhaled deeply. He began to lose his patience. "Ino, I don't participate in the semi-annual auction. And I don't plan to. And you're not going to participate in this auction either. Now give me the number."

"No." Ino said flatly.

"Give me the number. NOW." he demanded.

"Make me." Ino challenged.

There was a moment of silence between them.

Minato's lips parted in disbelief and he raised a blonde eyebrow. Not only was she defying him. She underestimated him.

Ino was instantly pinned against the nearest wall. His arm snaked at the small of her back and pulled her into him. His lips crashed on her own and he kissed her passionately. Once again he had taken her by surprise. He used his hand to lift her thigh around his waist and Ino gasped erotically. His other hand left her back and raised her arms above her head, locking her wrists together. His lips moved to her collarbone and he bucked his hips into her. A moan quickly escaped her lips.

He smiled deviously against her white skin._ "Gotcha."_ he whispered in his head. His hand swiftly snatched the paper from her fingers and he released her.

Ino heard his thoughts and glared at him. "You asshole!" Ino shouted back internally, trying to regain her composure.

"Don't underestimate me." Minato replied in his head with a smirk.

Ino fixed her dress and she narrowed her eyes at him.

Suddenly there was a pulse in Ino's chakra.

It hit him like a blow to the chest, and his mind was invaded with lascivious images of her. "Ino! What are you doing?!" He yelled, trying his best not to collapse as he closed his eyes in an attempt to block her out. It only made it worse, as he saw clear images of him laying in the middle of a large bed with Ino. They were in a luxurious bedroom in the middle of a beach paradise. Ino was all over him, wearing garments that left little to the imagination. The vision intensified as she created two more shadow clones of herself. They all proceeded to take turns pleasuring him in every way possible, torturing him mentally and physically as a man.

Minato let out a frustrated groan, as his body involuntarily continued to react.

As he felt the paper slip from his grasp, the visions in his head vanished.

Minato's eyes shot open and he stood upright._ "What the hell was that? Genjutsu or mind control jutsu?!"_ he contemplated, trying to catch his breath.

_"It's both, actually."_ Ino said into his head. But she was nowhere in sight.

"Ino!" he called out angrily, "You're seriously gonna get it for this!"

She still was speaking into his mind._ "Looking forward to it,"_ she giggled seductively.

Before he could recover and go after her, one of the assistants called out to him from down the great hallway.

"Lord Hokage! We are waiting on your arrival! The event cannot start without you!" he called out with a bow.

"Proceed without me. I'll be just a moment," Minato replied, trying to calm himself down.

_Damn it damn it DAMN IT! _He growled.

"She left me with no choice. I'll be damned before I let another man win her over me," he said through clenched teeth.

He tightened his fist against the wall, his knuckles turning white, eyes combative.

He walked with newfound determination through the large entrance.

_Alright, men..._

_**Let the games begin.**_

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Review review review ! ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**I do not own Naruto. The things I'd do to him if I did. Just posting this chapter to keep you busy while I finish chapter 15. It will be up soon, if I get enough reviews. XD**

**So don't forget to review ;) It keeps me going.**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Minato managed to keep his cool as he walked past the round tables of seated guests. Like a wave, every head turned and acknowleged his arrival. There were muffled sounds that escaped the lips of various women. It was evident that he was the most desired bachelor. But he was untouchable. Not only because he was the Hokage, but because he was already infatuated with a certain fiesty blonde.

He took his seat and formally greeted the other patrons who were already seated next to him. They were seated closest to the stage, their circular table a bit larger than the rest to allow comfortable distance. Suri was on stage with a microphone, waiting on Minato to give her permission to proceed. He smiled and nodded.

Suri continued to raise the bids for a shorter woman in a risque, sparkly dress, There were men who were standing with garnered interest in front of the stage. It was surprising how high the men throughout the banquet were bidding. Minato anticipated for the moment when Suri would announce the 50th contender; Ino.

"Are you actually going to win yourself a fine woman tonight, Minato?" asked a red haired Kazekage, cutting off his thoughts. His piercing black eyes were intimidating and sharp, but his tone of voice was inviting.

Minato quirked his lip in amusement. "Who knows. The woman has to be perfect," Minato replied, earning smiles and laughs from the other patrons seated next to him. "What about yourself? Will you actually try winning this time?" Minato jested.

The Kazekage ran a hand through his ruby tousled locks and leaned back. "I'll probably get serious this time around," he said will a dull expression.

"You? Being serious? That's impossible," Minato replied sarcastically.

A sphere of golden sand made contact with his abdomen and Minato burst out laughing. He covered his mouth with his hand while the other held his stomach.

"I'm not that boring!' the Kazekage retorted to the laughing blonde.

Minato raised his hands up in playful defense. "Okay, I take it back," he said between laughs, "So I know why Raikage isn't here. But where is Tsuchikage and the Mizukage?" he asked.

"You now the Mizukage, " the red haired Kage replied, face going back to his usual serious expression. He rested the back of his head on his interlocked hands. "That kid has always been strange. I don't know what is wrong with him. And Tsuchikage? Probably broke a hip on the way here," he said with a bored face.

They stared at each other for a moment. Then they both started laughing quietly, distracting a few the guests around them.

"Going once, going twice...sold! To the fine gentleman in table 25!" Suri announced in the background.

They cleared their throats and redirected their attention back to Suri. Minato scanned the potential rivals as everyone applauded. On the table next to him were the ANBU jounin he had been with earlier. His aura grew defensive when he took sight of a certain silver haired man in a suit and tie, hidden behind his mask.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The auction was going by quickly, with the patrons growing more eager after each passing contestant. It seemed as if each woman was more beautiful than the last. There were just four women before Ino, and the stakes were really high. She checked herself in the mirror, making sure her make up was top notch. The women seemed very nice, and reminded her a lot of her own friends. Ino then paid closer attention to the women, taking note of their unique features.

"Yoshino, you should be a little bit easier on your boyfriends," said a stout, yet beautiful woman with a concerned expression.

"Heh! If a man wants to be with me, then they better carry their own weight, and be man enough to handle me!" she replied harshly, making the bigger woman wince.

_Holy crap! Mrs. Yoshino?! Shikamaru's mom?!_ Ino squealed in her head. It was exciting for her to see them in their younger days. Their beauty was still unparalleled, despite how different their features were. They looked to be about Ino's age.

"At least many men bid for you, and maybe this time a real man will win you? After all, you scared the other highest bidders away," the plump woman said kindly. "You're all so skinny and perfect, barely anyone will bid for me. I don't know why I even entered this auction," she looked down, eyes solemn.

"Don't say that! You are gorgeous, and you will marry someone who loves you just the way you are!" Ino interrupted, hands on her hips. The larger woman immediately locked eyes with Ino, feeling suddenly uplifted.

"Miss, you're...y-you're too kind," she whispered at Ino, face growing red.

_Oh my gosh. She looks exactly like Chouji! _she thought.

Yoshino smiled confidently and stood next to Ino. "That's right. You are beautiful, hot, and have much to offer. So get out there and find a man who will spend a hefty sum for you," Yoshino winked.

Ino giggled. The stout woman smiled and nodded as she heard her name being called. She fixed her dress and walked confidently on the stage. Ino and the other women watched from the sidelines, hoping things would go well for her. Ino felt a tinge of guilt as only a few men participated in bidding for her. She then caught sight of Chouji's father. He stared at the large woman in admiration, but appearing to be too scared to bid. Ino smiled mischievously and sat in her chair. She formed a few handsigns and peered at the plump woman through the diamond of her fingers. "Mind transfer jutsu!" she whispered, and went limp as if she fell asleep.

She successfully transferred into the larger woman's body, taking control of her current situation. She looked over at Chouji's father and gave him a wink. His eyes widened, and he looked behind him to see if she was looking at someone else.

"So tell us about yourself! And what kind of a man do you like?" Suri asked enthusiastically.

"That's easy," Ino said through the woman's lips, "I cook amazing food, but that's not all I'm amazing at," she stared directly into Chouji's father's eyes. "I like big, strong men. I also love a man who knows how to eat...anything." she said sexily, blowing a kiss towards him.

From the corner of her eye, she saw Minato tilt his head and study her suspiciously. He then snickered as if he knew that it was Ino inside the woman's body. _ Clever bastard._

Suddenly, more men began call out their own bids, raising the stakes higher for her. Ino then released herself and smirked, allowing the bid to continue from the woman's point of view. Ino was satisfied to see the sweet romance between Chouji's "future" parents. He bidded eagerly for her, now knowing her potential feelings towards him.

Chouji's father won.

"Sold! To Mr. Akimichi Choza!" Suri announced happily. "Wow! What a response from the crowd!" she said as everyone applauded.

The plump woman covered her mouth in shock. She looked over to Yoshino, and Ino, mouthing to them, "He bidded for me!" tears rimming her eyes as she ran over to them. She gave them both a big hug, squeezing the air out of their petite bodies.

"Congratulations," Ino smiled encouragingly, "now show this man how amazing you are, he told me he's crazy about you," she winked.

"H-he did?!" the plump woman gasped. Ino nodded.

"Yeah, cook for him ONLY if he's good in bed," Yoshino snorted, causing the stout woman to blush harder. They all laughed.

"Now go find your man!" they grinned.

With a nod, the husky woman ran off towards the venue, with new confidence.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

It was then Yoshino's name that was called.

"Good luck," Ino smiled slyly.

"Heh, we'll see," Yoshino shrugged, and went to the stage.

_So carefree, just like Shikamaru. _

The auction began with high numbers. However, it was apparent that many men were scared to bid for her. She then saw Shikamaru? Wait, Shikamaru's **father** sitting next to Choza and his new woman. It upset her to see that he was too lazy to even raise the paddle to bid.

_Ugh! Like father like son! Is he really okay with her being with another man? _she said angrily in her head.

Ino then put her hands on the side of her lips and took a deep breath. "Yoshino is still a virgin! And, she can fit an entire banana in her mouth!" she hollered towards the audience.

Everyone gasped at Ino's words, and tried to look for where her voice came from. Yoshino's jaw dropped along with every single man in the venue, including Shikamaru's father. Men started to battle each other for the highest bid. Shikamaru's father suddenly had a tinge of desire for Yoshino in his eyes.

Yoshino stared at Ino in shock and mouthed over to her. "What are you doing?!"

Ino smiled big and spoke into her mind. _"I'm finding you a real man, who will marry you someday."_

Yoshino was taken aback. _"What? But no one can handle me. And the man I want, didn't even bid!"_ she replied, losing hope.

Ino encouraged her, _"Be yourself. And the right man will come to you. Look,"_

Yoshino glanced in front of her to see Shikamaru's father, now standing, with his number as the highest bid.

"Sold! to Mr. Nara Shikaku!" Suri exclaimed.

Yoshino gaped and looked over at Ino. Who just clapped with a knowing smile.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"You are such a kind, wonderful person," said a soft voice from behind Ino. Ino turned around, to see a shorter woman smiling innocently at her. She had ashy brunette hair that graced her shoulders. Her bangs fell just above her dim, violet eyes. "My name is Karura, I'm from the Sand Village," she smiled politely.

"Oh, nice to meet you Karura, my name is Ino," she replied as they shook hands.

"Is this your first time participating in this auction?" she asked, voice sweet and smooth.

"Yes it is. Is it yours?" Ino asked curiously.

The brunette smiled warmly. "Yes it is," she blushed, playing with the fabric of her little black dress.

Ino noticed her fidgeting. "People in Suna don't wear dresses like this, do they?" Ino assumed.

Karura shook her head. "It's strange, I feel so exposed!" she said shyly.

Ino laughed, as Karura's name was being called.

"Is there someone you have in mind?" Ino asked teasingly.

"What do you mean?" she giggled as she made her way towards the stage.

"Is there a man out there, that you're hoping to be the highest bidder?"

Karura smiled sadly. "Yes, but he never noticed me," she said, looking out to the audience.

"Who is it?" Ino asked, tilting her head.

Karura spoke almost inaudibly. "The Kazekage."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Minato saw the Kazekage immediately sit up. He scanned her body in secret disbelief, as if to affirm it was really her. His onyx orbs suddenly glimmered with desire. He tried not to make his interest in her obvious, but he wasn't fooling Minato.

_"Looks like redhead over here is gonna get serious after all," _Minato thought with a crooked smile. He sat back and watched for the events that were about to unfold.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Karura earned a healthy amount of bidders and the numbers went higher. She stood bashfully, avoiding looking towards the direction of the Kazekage. He looked exactly like Gaara, but more like a normal person. He also sat emotionless like him too._ Hm, weird._ Ino knew that maybe, just maybe the Kazekage would bid for her. He just needed that push. The kind that men typically need when it comes to their women.

"Aha!" Ino snapped. Her perilous mind constructing a plan. She then formed handsigns and pointed her hands towards a handsome, wealthy looking man. "Mind transfer jutsu!"

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ino blinked a few times in her new body. She stared up at Karura from where she was now sitting. _Success! _She set the man's drink down and fixed the cuffs of his grey suit. She stood up, immediately adjusting to his broad, muscular body. With a devious smirk, she walked over towards the front, going as close to the Kazekage as possible. One man bidded 5,000 from the other side of the venue.

"Wow! 5,000 to the man on table 13! Do I hear 10,000? 10,000 anyone?" Suri encouraged.

Ino spoke through the man's lips and held up his paddle arrogantly. "I bid 20,000."

The Kazekage's head snapped towards the man who just spoke.

"Heh. The things I'd do to her," Ino said as manly and perversely as she could. She looked at Minato and winked, then redirected her eyes at the Kazekage.

"Just look at that body," Ino egged on. "Looks like she's all mine now," she said loudly eyes still locked on the Kazekage. Challenging him silently.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The mysterious man winked at Minato, which weirded him out. He noticed the way he caused the Kazekage to grip harder at the paddle on his table. Like he was purposely trying to make him mad. Minato then caught a glimpse of the man flipping a nonexistent hair out of his face.

_"Wait a minute..._

**_Is that...INO?!_**

_Ino, what in the world are you doing?!"_ he scolded her in his mind, hoping she heard him.

_"You'll see, Namikaze, I'm working my magic," _ Ino purred in his head.

_"Are you trying to play cupid here?!"_ he asked aggressively.

Ino giggled. _"Baby, you know me so well."_

Their minds were then disconnected.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Going once...going twice..." Suri continued from the background.

Before Suri could finish, someone suddenly slammed their hand on the table. "30,000!" an angry voice called out.

Everyone whipped their heads towards man's voice.

"Sold! To our very own Kazekage of Suna! Congratulations on winning your first bid, Kazekage sama!"

Ino reverted back to her own body and giggled. Everyone applauded as Karura blushed wildly and made her way next to the red haired Kazekage. A few private words were exchanged between both of them. Karura's eyes widened while the Kazekage smirked, and their fingers interwined.

_Awww. _Ino thought. "I'm too good at this," she chimed.

"Sorry I'm late!" said a high pitched, yet dominating voice from behind her.

Ino looked over to see a woman in a risque, dark green dress. The woman smiled and studied Ino. Ino noticed how the woman's cerulean eyes slightly twinkled with envy. Her hair was long, rich, and flamboyantly red.

"I haven't seen you before. What's your name?" the beautiful woman asked Ino.

"My name's Ino. And yours?" Ino replied confidently. Unswayed by the sexy woman's presence.

Before the mysterious woman could reply, Suri spoke loudly in the background. "Now for our second to last contestant! The highest earning contestant of last year's auction! She would like to be presented as, 'the red hot habanero!' Come on up!"

Whistles and hollers were heard from the male audience.

"Crap! It's my turn," she exclaimed, passing Ino and heading towards the stage. She stopped and looked back at Ino,

"Oh, sorry. My real name is...Kushina."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_Kushina huh? Why do I get a bad feeling about her?_

Ino watched from the sidelines. She took note of the way Kushina overly adored the attention. Her dress was a bit too revealing, even for Ino's tastes. And that said a lot. It was no wonder why so many men bidded for her. Kushina was aggressive, and looked like she would do anything to get what she wanted. Kushina seemed like the type of woman who desperately wanted to be noticed. And she succeeded at it tonight.

As the bids went higher and higher, there was something that Ino noticed about Kushina. Something that ignited an inferno of rage inside of her that had been dormant for so long.

It was the way she looked at Minato.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**Review NOW! If you're a sexy beast! (:**


	15. Chapter 15

**Time for intense action and some juicy drama? ;D**

**Thank you so much for your reviews! It keeps me motivated and going!**

I do not own Naruto. The things I'd do to him if I did.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ino watched bitterly as Kushina's eye lashes fluttered at the sight of Minato. Ino raised an eyebrow. "Oh? Looks like someone has the hots for my man," Ino confirmed to herself, her irritation growing more and more apparent.

"Alright men! Let's start the bids high at 2,000. Do I have a 2,000?" Suri started.

"3,000!" hollered one of the wealthy men.

Kushina looked at Minato expectantly with a hand on her hip. Her body language demanding, and almost begging for him to bid for her. After all, he didn't pay the slightest attention to the auction last year. Minato took no action. He simply smiled and waved, making a vein throb on Kushina's forehead. She huffed in annoyance.

The bids grew higher.

Minato glanced at the table of ANBU jounins. He was convinced that the wealthy ANBU, Daisuke, was in love with Kushina. The dirty blonde jounin was bidding quickly after each higher bidding man. However, Minato was not convinced. If the man really wanted to be with his best friend Kushina, then he would have to put a more sincere effort than that.

"5,000!" hollered a man from the back.

"6,000!"

"I bid 7,000!"

"20,000." Minato said sternly.

"What?!" Ino, Kushina, and the Kazekage exclaimed in unison.

Minato just smirked at Kushina, who was now blushing a darker shade of red. She gave him a look, as if she was saying, "About time, Minato!"

Ino tightened her fingers around the curtain and her eyes narrowed. "What the hell is going on here?"

She cautiously peered into Minato's mind.

"Oh goodness! 20,000 from our very own Hokage! That's a first! Would anyone like to top that off?" Suri proposed to the audience.

"Minato! Is this the woman you like?" the Kazekage asked earnestly. "She is perfect for you!"

Minato felt Ino's mind connect with his, and he simply shook his head at the Kazekage. The blonde leaned to his side, resting the side of his head on his fingertips. "No, I don't have interest in her," he chuckled, "I raised the bid...just to make things interesting," he replied, still smiling.

Like throwing water on a flame, Ino's anger vanished. "That's right. You better not, or I'll kick your ass," Ino threatened.

"What?" the Kazekage questioned the young Hokage, still holding hands with Karura.

"Going once, going-"

"25,000!" Daisuke yelled courageously.

The audience went silent and Kushina's jaw dropped. Minato covered his face, his shoulders shaking with obvious laughter..

"25,000! Wow! The highest bid this year! Going once? Going twice? ...Sold! To Mr. Daisuke on table 2!"

Everyone began to applause except for Kushina. She faked a smile, trying to conceal her feelings of rage and betrayal. Minato pulled himself together and clapped, proud of his work.

_I guess Ino's not the only one who can play cupid. Man, she's such a bad influence on me._

It was then, when Minato's ANBU friends erupted.

"Minato! She was the hottest one man! Why didn't you try to win her?!"

"Did you see her body in that dress?! And she was staring only at you man! Why did you let yourself lose?!"

The clamor continued as Kushina reluctantly walked to her new date, shooting daggers at Minato. Daisuke ogled at her as if she was an angel that descended from heaven.

"You're a moron, no offense," the Kazekage scolded, "do you really think there's a woman who can beat her in terms of looks? I heard she was a strong kunoichi too. So why did you let Daisuke win?" he interrogated.

The golden blonde's oceanic eyes unveiled through his eyelids and met with the Kazekage's fierce black orbs. Minato chuckled and grabbed his paddle, leaning back against his hair.

"You'll see. I have a good feeling about the last one."

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ino took a deep breath and played her fingers through her curls for good measure. She even went as far as to adjust her breasts to make them swell enticingly against her bra.

She was now ready.

"I have saved the best for last!" Suri began enthusiastically. "Please welcome our last contestant of the night, Ino!"

The patrons applauded as she emerged from behind the curtain. Everyone gaped upon seeing Ino. The light adorned her angelic features, her aquatic eyes sparkling mystically. She walked sinfully with grace and certainty, motivated to beat the woman who came before her. There were whispers heard from the men of the audience, ranging from whistles and comments of desire.

"That's the smoking hot woman we saw earlier!"

"Wasn't she seen...with Hokage sama?"

"Damn, she's gorgeous. Where did she come from?

"I remember seeing her the other day, she is so fine,"

Kushina looked around at the people now harboring shocked expressions, growing jealous of the attention Ino received.

Like always, every single man was completely captivated by Ino, including Minato. His eyes went wide and his breath hitched. His blood stirred and focused on his lower region, then a blush crept up to his face. It took his breath away seeing her so elegant; this time she projected such a different image.

Her champagne dress was shortened in the front, revealing her flawless white legs. Her sparkly white heels were the perfect touch to complimenting her frame. The dress elongated and spilled down the back of her legs to the stage floor. Her long, platinum curls didn't hide the fact that her back was practically bare. Straps criss crossed across her lower back, and was held down the center by a zipper. She had stolen the show, with every man and woman staring at her in awe.

Minato then stared menacingly at Kakashi, who was now sitting upright and giving Ino his undivided attention.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"So, Ino!" Suri began with her bubbly personality, "Tell us a few of your talents,"

Ino placed the mic to her lower lip, and turned on her best charm. "If I told them that...then it would just spoil the surprise, wouldn't it?" Ino said with her soft, sultry voice.

Her answer fired up the audience.

Suri giggled. "Ooo. You're witty and mysterious! So tell us...are you a romantic type? A serious type? Or carefree? What kind of a girl are you?" she asked, building the anticipation.

Ino bit her bottom lip intentionally as she pretended to contemplate an answer. She smiled devilishly and looked directly at Minato. "I can be anything you want me to be." she replied seductively. Her eyes were as playful as ever. This stirred commotion within the crowd, initiating more potential rivals to gather along the front of the stage.

Minato cleared his throat and swallowed dryly, trying to remain cool and collected. He loosened his tie and shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The effect this woman had on him was unreal. She was a virgin like himself but was damn good at playing the temptress. His serious expression and solid composure couldn't hide his attraction for her. The tiny beads of sweat that glistened on his hairline and threatened to drop down his bangs.

"Looks like she got you," the Kazekage teased. Minato's eyes flickered and he went stiff.. "I stand corrected," the red haired man continued, "Now **she** is the perfect one for you."

"Alright gentlemen!" Suri chimed. "Let's start the bids higher at 3,000! Who would-"

"No." Ino interrupted.

"Huh?" Suri gave her a confused expression. Ino grinned sweetly and continued. "Start it at 10,000. Nothing less."

The patrons tensed, along with Minato, who was now staring at her like she had three heads.

_This woman! _Minato shouted inwardly.

There was no denying that Ino had taken control, manipulating the men into proving they were the best. Suri obliged. "Alright gentlemen! We will challenge you at 10,000. Who would dare to start with 10,000?"

Suddenly there was a sea of white paddles that shot up among the audience. The prestigious men, looking sharp and refined in their suits, allowed their egos drive them wildly. They were bidding excessive amounts of money as if it were a walk in the park. This surprised Suri.

"I bid 12,000!" called one of the wealthy men standing in the front.

"I bid , 13,000!" another retaliated.

"14,000!"

"15,000!"

"20,000!" hollered a hefty political.

Ino glanced over at the hefty man and couldn't help but shutter at the sight of him. _Ew. Yuck! _Her face contorted in utter disgust.

Minato's eye twitched and a turbulence of fury was present inside of him. "Fat bastard over there has a lot of nerve,"he mumbled to himself..

The blonde Hokage exhaled indignantly, his lips forming a firm line. He finally raised his number.

"30,000." Minato said firmly, slicing through the chaos and causing a frigid silence.

-:-:-:-:-:-

Minato glared malevolently at the men currently raising their numbers. They all wavered, hesitantly withdrawing their numbers down. The politicals were now at his mercy, surrendering to his will.

He proved that money wasn't everything, and could only give a man so much power. But, he was the Hokage, and he had to have it his way.

_Geez! Why does he have to be so mean and demanding? _Ino thought. _But I gotta say...it's a super hot side of him. Guess that's what happens when you're the Hokage. _Ino concluded.

She smiled at Minato, biting her fingernail as she analyzed his sexy body language.

"30,000! What a surprise! The highest bid we have ever recieved! And from our first time participant, Yondaime Hokage-sama! Who would like to top that off?" Suri asked the audience.

There was a moment of silence.

Before Suri could speak again, a voice was heard and echoed through the room.

"35,000," Kakashi said calmly.

Everyone's eyes widened and their heads snapped towards the silver haired jounin. Ino's jaw dropped in disbelief.

Minato's crystal blue eyes hardened with malicious intent, as Kakashi reciprocated his glare. The tension escalated as their eyes met.

"What a surprise! 35,000 for Mr. Hatake Kakashi! Would anyone like to-"

"40,000." Minato shot back, completely livid.

Everyone flinched and forgot how to breathe. Ino's heart began to pound. She didn't know whether to be concerned or turned on. _Something is seriously wrong with me. _She inwardly slapped herself, feeling like a masochist.

There was shock and a hint of panic in Suri's eyes. Things were not looking good.

"45,000" Kakashi retaliated, his voice hitting a deeper tone. Their eyes not breaking contact, and Minato's expression defined the intentions of a killer.

Minato planted his hands on his table and stood slowly and malignly from his seat. "50,000," he said with a slight growl, trying to keep his cool.

"Oh my goodness! 50,000! That's the highest anyone has ever bidded!" Suri exclaimed, trying to keep the friendly atmosphere. "Would anyone like to challenge that?" she asked a bit hesitantly as she saw Minato's fierce stare.

Kakashi grinned behind his mask and grabbed his paddle.

In an instant, there was a blur of yellow and black. Minato was now standing before him, completely enraged. Kakashi abruptly stood, attempting to leap backwards to evade his advances. His feet barely made if off the floor before his hand that currently occupied the paddle was slammed down onto the table. Minato tightened his grip on Kakashi's wrist. People gasped in shock at how much occurred in less than a millesecond. Everyone was now borderline terrified, frozen in their places. The witnesses couldn't do much, but helplessly watch the vicious confrontation.

"Are you sure you want to do that, Kakashi?" Minato hissed.

Kakashi's visible eyebrow quirked. "Can't handle competition?" he replied through clenched teeth.

A smirk tugged at the side of Minato's lip. "You wouldn't be working this hard for her, if she didn't reject you in the first place. Ino...is **mine**."

Kakashi's visible eye narrowed.

The two men stood in a defensive stance, each of their muscles hardened against well tailored suits. They both looked like cold blooded killers. Kakashi's wrist was still aggressively pinned to the table, his hand still holding the paddle.

"Guys! Knock it off!" Ino called out, but her pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Back down. Just this once, Kakashi," Minato warned.

"You should know me better than that, sensei." Kakashi growled sarcastically.

Minato scowled, showing a gritted teeth. "This is your last warning," he seethed.

Kakashi used his free hand to threateningly shift his Konoha headband, revealing his Sharingan.

"Or what?" the masked jounin challenged, the black designs starting to spin rapidly in his captivating crimson iris..

In an instant, the air around the room swirled and concentrated on Minato's free hand. The whirling sphere in his hand grew larger, the instensity of its glow was almost blinding. People screamed in fear, distancing themselves frantically from the two hostile men.

Kakashi's reflexes against Minato were impeccable.

"Chidori!" he yelled from behind his mask.

At his command, the deafening sound of a thousand birds screeched through the room, piercing through everyone's ears. Erratic rays of midnight blue lightning danced vividly around Kakashi's free hand.

The magnitude of simply summoning their ninjutsu caused the tables around them to topple over. People panicked and abandoned the large venue as champagne glasses shattered upon hitting the floor. The only ones who remained were fearless shinobi, and even they dared not to interfere.

_...Oh no. _Ino gasped.

She removed her heels and leaped off of the stage, Pushing forward and ran at break neck speed towards the two men. She was terrified; her heart was pounding and her lungs were abandoned of all air. As she sprinted, she caught a glimpse of long red strands running in the same direction from the opposite side.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ino yelled. "STOP!"

Tears streamed from her eyes and lingered behind her as she ran at full speed.

_These two mean the world to me... _she sobbed.

Kakashi and Minato then lunged at each other, comsumed in their anger and thirsty for blood.

Ino heard Kushina's voice through the loud pulse ringing in her ears. "Minato! Don't!" Kushina screamed,

Kakashi aimed at Minato's chest while Minato targeted Kakashi's stomach.

"NOOOOOOOO!" Ino cried.

Just as they were about to clash, Ino desperately threw herself in front of Kakashi. She roughly grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him.

Then there was an eerie flash of white light.

Warm blood sprayed onto Kakashi and Minato's face, snapping them out of their vicious trance.

As the light subsided, the outline of Ino's form became clear.

Minato stared in horror as blood trickled down Ino's perfecly curled hair. Still gripping Kakashi' arm, she looked down in shock. Kakashi's hand had ripped through her chest.

Then there was an earsplitting scream.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

**OOO DRAMA DRAMA DRAMA. **

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you all for your reviews! I'm forever thankful! It keeps me happy and motivated to write!**

**Here's a chapter to keep you at the edge of your seat while I finish the next chapter. I apologize for taking so long to update! But I want to take my time to do my absolute best to give you a fabulous story :p**

******I do not own Naruto. The things I'd do to him if I did ;)**

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

_*Previously on Effervescent Glow*_

_Kakashi aimed at Minato's chest while Minato targeted Kakashi's stomach._

_"NOOOOOOOO!" Ino cried._

_Just as they were about to clash, Ino desperately threw herself in front of Kakashi. She roughly grabbed his arm in an attempt to stop him._

_Then there was an eerie flash of white light._

_Warm blood sprayed onto Kakashi and Minato's face, snapping them out of their vicious trance._

_As the light subsided, the outline of Ino's form became clear. _

_Minato stared in horror as blood trickled down Ino's perfecly curled hair. Still gripping Kakashi' arm, she looked down in shock. Kakashi's hand had ripped through her chest. _

_Then there was an earsplitting scream._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Kushina clasped her hands over her mouth in horror, her scream still reverberating through the venue.

Ino's eyes went from vivid cerulean to a lifeless gray. Blood trickled down the corner of her parted lips.

Kakashi's face drained of all color and he started to stutter incoherent syllables. "I-I-Ino.. Oh my God... W-what have I..."

"YOU KILLED HER!" Kushina shrieked.

Kakashi frantically removed his hand from Ino's chest and stumbled backwards, staring at his cold, bloody hands. Ino's limp body fell towards the floor.

Minato instantly caught her in his arms, completely petrified.

"INO!" Minato cried. The prestigious Hokage was crouched the floor holding Ino's lifeless body. His godly form was now weakened and trembling. He brought a trembling hand to her cheek and delicately turned it towards him. "Ino? Ino! No...come back...Stay with me...please..."

There was no response. Ino's skin went cold against his warm hand, her breathing now nonexistent. The rosy color on her cheeks became pale and dismal.

Minato's eyes widened into perfect cerulean circles. Tears rimmed his eyes and streaked down his androgynous cheeks. His lips parted in disbelief. "No...Ino...please...don't leave me..." he whispered desperately.

He hastily formed complex handsigns and pressed his fingertips around the large wound on her chest. There was a momentary glow, then it faded. His attempt had failed.

A shocked expression was written on his face, and he continued trying to form various seals that could possibly bring her back to life. He grew desperate, begging for Ino to come back to him, each attempt making him more frustrated than the last.

Kushina was then distracted by a small twinkle a few feet from her. It was a strange necklace with a teal crystal pendant that was discarded on the floor. _This must have belonged to this Ino girl..._ she thought. Kushina walked over and picked it up, taking the opportunity to kneel next to Minato and comfort him.

It bothered her, how much he cried over this mysterious woman. No one has ever seen Minato, the level headed Hokage, this torn apart. _Who was she to him? Did he know her? Why did I not know about her? Does he...love her? No, it can't be possible._ She reassured herself. Deep inside, she felt a slight sense of relief. With Ino gone, she was no longer considered a rival. This posed as a beneficial circumstance, but Kushina would never dare to admit it.

She handed Minato the necklace, who was startled upon realizing she was now next to him. He must have really been out of it. His eyes were now a fiery red and glazed with tears. Clutching Ino's necklace in his bloody left hand, he embraced Ino with all his being, with no regard to anyone around him.

Kushina brushed her long red strands out of her face, and laid her hand gently on Minato's back to offer comfort. She wanted to heal this broken heart, and make him whole again. This was her real chance to make him hers.

However, Minato failed to acknowlege her existence.

Kakashi grasped his chest and fell on his knees, tears falling mercilessly from his mismatched eyes.

_This was all my fault. Why does this have to happen? I was never meant to love. All I do is hurt the ones around me...  
_  
"Ino...why? Why did you do this? Why didn't you let me protect you? Ino...please...don't leave me..." Minato whispered, feeling hopeless, "I need you.

I...I love you..."

Kakashi and Kushina both stared with wide eyes.

Kushina's heart broke upon hearing him whisper those three words with such passion. Why? Because they weren't directed towards her.

Minato's shoulder shook uncontrollably as he held Ino against him and sobbed quietly. The deeper he grew into despair, the darker his feelings of animosity became. From behind his shimmering golden bangs, raised his head and gave Kakashi a terrorizing stare. Minato's lips pressed into a firm line as he gently laid Ino's body on the floor, not breaking eye contact with Kakashi. In a flash, he zipped towards the masked jounin. Minato made a fist and struck Kakashi hard in his left cheek, sending the silver haired man flying across the venue.

"Minato!" Kushina shouted helplessly, but her efforts were in vain. No one dared to move.

There was a loud crash as Kakashi's body broke through the wall, creating a massive opening. Kakashi immediately recovered into a kneeling position as he stared quizically at Minato. He watched, baffled, as Minato walked menacingly through the large hole on top of the debris. The raging blonde bent down and grabbed Kakashi aggressively by the front of his dress shirt.

"Give me one reason not to chop you to pieces and feed you to your dogs!" Minato growled.

Kakashi he made no effort to fight back as he stared into Minato's furious blue eyes with guilt.

"I have no reasons. If you wish, finish me off now. I'm well aware that I deserve it, sensei." Kakashi said nonchalantly.

Minato growled, showing perfectly white fangs and squeezed his fist tighter around Kakashi's dress shirt. As livid as he was, he didn't have the heart to harm Kakashi any further. Even if he was responsible for Ino's death. He slowly loosened his grip as a rush of melancholy emotions poured over him like rain.

From behind him, he heard Kushina's muffled gasp.

"WHAT. THE. HELL. IS GOING ON HERE." a female voice enunciated dangerously.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Minato looked over his shoulder, and his face drained of all color upon recognizing the woman who broke the silence.

There was a minty glow still resonating around her. The wound on her body appeared unharmed. The damaged fabric of her gown the only proof of evidence of Kakashi's deathly Chidori. Blood still stained her perfectly curled locks.

Minato's s lips trembled and his lungs were abandoned of all air. "Ino!" he managed to call out gratefully, feeling a rush of relief.

"PUT. KAKASHI. SENSEI. DOWN. NOW." Ino demanded, as she wiped the blood off her lip in one smooth motion.

Perplexed, the golden blonde Hokage reluctantly obliged, still in shock at Ino's presence. Was she a figment of his imagination? _Or Is this some kind of...sick genjutsu?_ His eyebrows furrowed, his hope dwindling.

"YOU...BAKA!" Ino shrieked, making everyone flinch. In an instant, Ino lunged at Kakashi and punched him hard. Kakashi was now on his back a few yards away.

_Nevermind.. Definitely not a genjutsu._

The foxy jounin supported his upper body with his elbow and held a hand up at Ino. "I-Ino, I'm sorry!" Kakashi called out, startled at her advances. For Ino to be alive and well...it all seemed so surreal.

"Sorry huh?" Ino mocked with venom.

He had no time to react as Ino straddled his waist and grabbed him by his collar with both hands. She growled, lifting his torso up towards her and began to shake him violently. A vein was throbbing against her forehead as she continued to scold him.

"YOU'LL BE SORRY AFTER I'M DONE WITH YOU! YOU IDIOT! THIS IS THE KIND OF SHIT THAT HAPPENS WHEN YOU LET YOUR PENIS AND YOUR EGO DRIVE YOU! DUMBASS!" she screamed.

In the midst of her rigorous aggression towards Kakashi, the top of her dress fell in unison with her strapless bra. Perfectly round womanly globes bounced invitingly in his face without Ino realizing it. Kakashi's face reddened from beneath his mask. "OH MY...G-AHH..." Kakashi gasped as blood streamed from his nose and he fell backwards into unconsciousness.

Ino glanced down at her perky breasts and attempted to cover them with the top of her gown. Or at least, with the remnants that remained.

"Ino! You...your..ah..." Minato swallowed dryly, pointing a finger at her bare chest with a raging blush on his face.

The sexy platinum blonde raised an eyebrow at the towering Hokage and rested her hands on her hips. The sharp gesture causing the fabric to fall once again, shamelessly revealing her breasts. Ino scoffed, the round milky globes of her chest bounced firmly.

"It's not like you haven't seen them before, Minato," she implied crudely, gesturing at her exposed breasts. Her personality unchanging, and bold as ever. She faced away from Minato and proceeded with tying her dress back up.

Kushina's eyes narrowed. _What in the world?! He's seen them...before?!_

Ino then froze, at if something had dawned on her. She turned to Minato slowly, cerulean orbs peeking through fine, eyelash rimmed slits as she shot daggers into his core.

"AND YOU!" she pointed at Minato's tall form and stormed towards him.

Ino leaped into the air and ruthlessly punched Minato on the top of his head.

Everyone gasped.

"OW!" Minato shouted, stumbling back a few steps. "I-Ino...baby...calm down.." he said nervously. He was still wincing with one eye closed, rubbing the newly tender spot on the top of his head through his wild golden spikes. "No need to be rash..." he said, holding his hands up in defense as a droplet of sweat trickled down the side of his head.

Ino scowled. She grabbed him by his tie and yanked him down to her eye level. She held her fist in front of his face and continued to yell at him with no remorse. Hokage or not, Ino showed no mercy for him. "NO NEED TO BE RASH?! JUST WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING RUINING AN PERFECT EVENTLIKE THAT HUH?! YOU COULD HAVE HURT SOMEBODY! I SHOULD KICK YOUR ASS RIGHT NOW AND USE YOUR FACE TO SWEEP UP THE FLOOR!" she screamed.

Ino was fuming, and it almost scared him. He had never seen her this angry before. On top of that, she didn't show an ounce of fear for him like she did when they had met. That was when he realized that the way she chastised him unveiled how much she truly cared about him. She was right. He let his pride and dominant nature consume him. Ino released his tie and pushed him away. She continued to stare icily at him, her breathing now elevated. Solemnly, he peered down at the area that was previously damaged by Kakashi, and he felt a rush of guilt.

_But how is she...alive? I must be dreaming? _

Reluctantly, Minato held up his index and middle finger.

"Kai," he demanded.

Ino looked around, then stared at him like he was out of his damn mind. Either way, he was able to confirm one thing. It really wasn't a genjutsu; this Ino was real.

Minato stared lovingly, observing her facial features. It was as if he was trying to confirm her existence. He couldn't speak. Instead, he took his time to take examine finer details of Ino. The Ino that stood before him. The Ino who was now alive. Her eyes subtly changed, and now had a hint of violet within her irises from her rage. Her pure white cheeks now kissed with pink, and glowing with life. Her plump lips, her porcelain skin, her body unharmed. As much as she wanted to punch Minato's face, she couldn't help but blush deeper as he stared at her with sweet intensity. He lifted his hands and cupped her face, the necklace interlaced and dangling from his fingers.

"Namikaze, what are you..." Ino began.

He stared at the necklace, then back at Ino. He grew lightheaded and felt a sense of joy as the pieces fell together.

Now it all made sense.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

The woman he loved, gave her life to protect him, and others. Like a true kunoichi. Like a true woman.

A tear fell from his eye and he smiled vibrantly. His eyes sparkled with words he had yet to express. With no warning, he pulled her in and kissed her wildly. He molded her into him with a loving embrace. He kissed her like never before, with passion, desperation,

and newfound love.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ino was left speechless. He poured his whole being onto her, as if he was deprived of her kiss for years. The way he held her was frantic, like she was going to disappear at any moment. She immediately melted into him like she always did. Only he had this effect on her. The fire in the pit of her stomach faded, and was replaced with butterflies and bliss. The spectators around them were surprised at how easily he could tame her. After all, they witnessed how she was downright insane when she was ticked off.

Minato broke the kiss and they both gasped for air. He enveloped her in his arms, feeling her warmth, her heartbeat, and the rise and fall of her chest as she was catching her breath. Ino was alive, and safe in his arms. He couldn't believe it.

"I'm so happy you're okay." he said gratefully. squeezing her tighter. "You didn't let me protect you, Ino. Don't ever do something crazy like that again. I'm never going to let you go. Ever." he promised.

"Someone has to protect you too, Hokage-_sama_," Ino teased as she played with his perfectly spiked hair. "But we are all okay, and that's what matters." Ino grinned.

Minato smiled and suddenly felt the weight of everyone's stare. Awkwardly, he cleared his throat and redirected his attention to all the shinobi in the venue. He made handsigns and planted his hand onto the ground, creating strange designs to ripple throughout the floor beneath their feet. With only the shinobi as his targets, the designs flooded the large room with light, and he erased their memory. They all looked around, dumbfounded.

Minato then spoke with authority, immediately taking the role of Hokage. "I want all of you to locate every patron from this event, wipe their memory from approximately 34 minutes ago to now, and return them here in 10 minutes. As for the ANBU, I want the earth style users currently present to rebuild this wall and return this venue to mint condition. After, you're free to leave. Report to me at 0600." he commanded.

"Hai!" they all shouted in unison.

With the snap of his arm, they all vanished. The entire venue now looked like nothing had occurred at all.

Ino couldn't help but feel enticed by how demanding he was as a hokage. Sometimes his good nature made her forget what an amazing Hokage he was. "Good job, Hokage-_kun_," she jested, spanking him on his behind.

"Hey!" he exclaimed as he whipped around to face Ino. "That was uncalled for!" he pouted.

"With a cute ass like that, it's always called for," Ino laughed.

Minato's pout faded and he chuckled, gently tapping her nose with his finger. "No touching my perfect ass in public," he declared.

"Oh? In that case, I'll do it more often," Ino winked.

They both laughed, with Minato taking her hand in his. He held up the necklace and a crooked smile tugged at his lips. Ino focused on the swaying pendant and looked at Minato curiously. He lowered the pendant onto the center of her palm and the rest of the necklace spiraled around it.

"The effervescent glow from this necklace," Minato began, "brought me the woman of my dreams. Again." he said sweetly.

Ino blushed. _He's such a romantic son of a gun_. She pulled him into a deep kiss. He held her hips in his masculine hands and moved his lips to her ear.

"I love you," he whispered.

Ino leaned back abruptly.

"Wait, what? You love me?!" Ino gasped. She stared into Minato's oceanic eyes like he had three heads.

"Yes, I love you, Ino Yamanaka. But the question is, do you love me back?" he asked, his gaze intense.

Ino smiled threw her arms around his neck. "Of course! I love you, Minato Namikaze. I love you more than anything." she confessed.

They were wrapped in each others arms, completely disregarding the pair of hateful eyes that watched bitterly.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-

"Why...Minato-kun?" Kushina murmured, her eyes fixed on the floor. "Why her? Why do you love her... and not me?" she questioned, looking up at Minato.

Minato ignored her.

"ANSWER ME!" she screamed, her fist clenching at her sides. Her hair whipped around her wildly. "I always loved you and only you..ya know? So WHY?!"

Minato made no response. Instead, he pulled back from Ino's embrace and both blondes watched her cautiously.

"Kushina, pull yourself together. You're my best friend, so why are you behaving like this?" Minato questioned, treating her like a sibling.

Kushina lashed out, her feelings of pain and betrayal now concentrated on her fist. She drew it back behind her ear, tears burning. "YOU BASTARD!" she shrieked as she charged at him.

"Holy shit!" Ino yelled and quickly took her defensive stance, prepared to block Kushina from Minato. Minato halted Ino with his arm and stood in front of her. He closed his eyes and shook his head at her, speaking to her through his mind.

"_Let me handle this. This is between me and her. Don't put yourself through danger for me anymore." _Minato demanded.

_"But-"_

_"Let me handle this."_

_"O-okay..."_

Kushina was now less than five feet away. Minato reacted quickly and grasped Kushina just below her shoulders. Although his feet were planted on the floor, the contact with Kushina caused him to slide backwards with her. She relentlessly swung her arm forward, striking Minato as hard as she could. His face to snapped to his right. The deafening sound of her attack echoed through their ears, and blood tricked down his lip. He didn't stumble. He didn't falter. With his hands still clenching either side of her arms, he slowly turned his head and peered into Kushina's watery eyes.

Ino couldn't believe what she just witnessed. He stood here and allowed her to take her anger out on him. As hard as she punched him, he showed no signs of pain. He remained unphased.

_Damn Minato, that was really hot. _Ino thought to herself.

"Feel better after your little tantrum there, Kushina?" Minato said bitterly.

"Fuck you." she said with venom.

Minato sighed in frustration. "Kushina, I'll explain everything, but now is not the time. I'm still here for you, I'm not going anywhere. We will discuss this later," Minato assured, rubbing her arm.

Kushina shoved him violently. Growing more and more hostile. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE A BASTARD! I HATE YOU! I HOPE YOU DIE!"

_**Smack!**_

"INO!" Minato yelled.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-

Ino snapped.

She had no tolerance for ignorant girls like Kushina.

Kushina stared in horror as she held her cheek. Ino's hand now a red imprint on her pale skin.

"JUST WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO HIM LIKE THAT?! HE CALLS YOU HIS BEST FRIEND, AND INSTEAD YOU'RE OVER HERE TREATING HIM LIKE SHIT! GET OVER YOUR DESPERATE OBSESSION WITH HIM START ACTING LIKE A REAL FRIEND! MOVE ON AND STOP BEHAVING LIKE A DESPERATE TRAMP!" Ino yelled.

"SCREW YOU! YOU'RE THE TRAMP HERE, YA KNOW?! WHAT THE HELL WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT BEING IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE WHO NEVER LOVED YOU BACK?!" Kushina shrieked.

"CAUSE I'VE BEEN THERE, BITCH! AND EVERYONE GOES THROUGH IT, SO GET THE HELL OVER IT!" Ino screamed.

Kushina glared at Ino.

"This isn't over, bitch." Kushina threatened.

"Nice to meet you too, Kushina," Ino said as sweetly as she could, a smirk plastered on her face.

Kushina turned on her heel and walked away. She clenched her fist, her nails digging painfully into her palm as she made a vow to herself.

_Just wait, you blonde tramp._ _Minato __**will **__be mine. _

_You can't fight destiny._

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-


End file.
